Savin Me: A Holiday Quest
by Black Raider
Summary: It's Midwinter Yuletide in Troll Village, and everyone is merry. Except Branch, of course. He couldn't care less about the holidays, despite his godfather's attempts to coax him out. But when tragedy strikes, it'll take determination, strength, and a little holiday spirit to rekindle a familial bond and save the princess's life.
1. Holiday Kindness

**A/N: When the holiday season began to dawn on the horizon, I said to myself, "Black Raider, you** _ **must**_ **write another holiday fanfic!" Everyone loves to get into the holiday spirit with their writing, and I didn't want to pass up this opportunity. But I struggled to come up with a good idea until about a week ago. Now, I'm on a roll. I'll be uploading one more chapter for** _ **Flame of Happiness,**_ **and then I'll be taking a break to finish this story.**

 **Also, fun fact: the title is inspired by the Nickelback song "Savin' Me." You ought to listen to it!**

 **So here's the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

 **Savin' Me: A Holiday Quest**

 **Chapter One – Holiday Kindness**

Joyous peals of laughter rang out through the forest, and it wasn't even Tickle Day. Snowballs sailed through the air, often hitting the ground or a mushroom instead of the thrower's intended target. But every now and then, there would be a satisfying squeal of surprise when a snowball hit its mark.

Princess Poppy could never refuse a good snowball fight, and practically ran her side of the battlefield like a general. The nine-year-old had an uncanny ability to analyze the best places to throw and when was a good time to duck behind the snow barriers.

"Cooper! Throw a snowball over to the left!" Poppy ordered.

"On it!" Cooper chucked the hunk of snow towards the other side of the battlefield.

"Satin and Chenille, cover our right!" Poppy called.

"We got it!" The twins said.

"Enemy fire at twelve o'clock!" Creek warned.

"It's actually twelve-thirty." Biggie said.

"Duck and cover!" Poppy yelped. She and her friends managed to duck down right before a barrage of snowballs pelted their snow barrier. The troll children on the other side of the fight waited for the white flag of surrender.

"Head's up!" one of them shouted as a large, boulder-like snowball came soaring towards them. The children scattered in a panic, and the snow boulder ended up hitting at least three of them. Everyone laughed heartily, not in the least bit upset over the loss.

"Poppy wins!" Creek called. The children all clapped for the princess.

"We all won!" Poppy declared. "Let's go get some hot chocolate to celebrate!" The children cheered again and ran off back towards the village. Poppy began to follow, and then paused. Her friends turned to her just as she sneezed.

"Gesundheit." Smidge said.

"Thanks." Poppy rubbed her nose on her mitten.

"Still have the sniffles, Poppy?" Suki asked.

"Yeah." Poppy even sounded a little congested. "But I'm getting better!"

"I bet some hot chocolate will help!" Guy Diamond suggested.

"Race you there!" Cooper challenged. The kids took off running. The idea of warm hot chocolate in her tummy fueled Poppy's legs to make her run faster than her friends. But when they cleared the line of bushes that separated them from the village, Poppy ran into someone which caused her friends to run into her which resulted in a huge pile of troll children on the ground.

"Get off me!" someone shouted from the bottom of the pile. The children managed to untangle themselves, and Poppy and her friends discovered they landed right on top of Branch. The fourteen-year-old grey troll growled at them in irritation as he gathered his fallen kindling. "What's the matter with you? You came running through here like a Bergen was on your heels."

"We were just excited." Creek explained, helping Branch stand. "We're going to get hot chocolate!"

"Do you want to come?" Poppy offered. "We're gonna have marshmallows and peppermint sticks and candy and marshmallows and whipped cream and cinnamon and marshmallows!"

"You said 'marshmallows' three times." Branch droned.

"Yeah, because we got regular marshmallows and mini marshmallows and marshmallows as big as your face!" Poppy said gleefully. "What do you say?"

"I'll pass." Branch said. "I'm perfectly happy going home and having a _plain_ cup of bloomingflower tea."

"If I may recommend something," Creek offered. "I always prefer a cup of chai tea with a splash of milk and a dash of cinnamon. Something dark and strong sounds like it would fit you." Creek immediately regretted saying that last part, unsure if Branch would take it as an insult or be weirded out.

Branch had his usual frown. "Thanks, Creek. Maybe I'll try that. Now get on home, all of you."

"Before a Bergen gets us?" Biggie guessed. Fuzzbert snickered.

"No, before _I_ get you!" Branch warned, baring his teeth threateningly. The kids (except Poppy and Creek) screamed in terror and ran away.

"Bye Branch!" Poppy waved cheerily, skipping after her friends.

"So long, Mate!" Creek jogged after her.

Branch huffed grumpily and marched towards home. He only glanced back once to make sure the kids reached the village safely.

* * *

Peppy checked the soup on the stove for what must've been the thousandth time. This was such a simple recipe, yet he was so paranoid that he burnt it or put in a wrong ingredient or forgot one altogether. His focus also wandered to listening for his daughter and determining whether or not she was still occupied. Cooper, no doubt, would happily play with Poppy until dinnertime.

Peppy stirred the soup and tasted it. _Hmm, not bad._ Being a single father wasn't easy, especially since he was never much of a cook. He could teach Poppy to bake any pastry or sweet under the sun. But it took him two months to learn how to properly make a real meal. Peppy often wished he hadn't let Joy do all the cooking when they were married. Joy, ever so kind and helpful, always prepared dinner herself. Whether or not this decision was influenced by Wolfrick, Peppy couldn't say. He only knew that, after Joy died, he turned out to be a horrible cook. Then again, maybe he was always like that. Rosiepuff once claimed Peppy burnt water.

 _Rosiepuff…..._ Peppy sighed to himself as he turned the stove off. Once upon a time, it was his closest friend doing this for him. His first year without Joy hurt, and Rosiepuff stepped in to be a mother figure to Poppy. She also kicked Peppy's tail into gear, reminding him that he had a daughter to care for and a kingdom to run. He couldn't turn grey when he knew that.

"Daddy!" Poppy's voice jolted Peppy from his thoughts. "Is dinner ready yet?"

"Yes, almost!" Peppy grabbed a few potholders. "Go sit at the table, princess! You too, Cooper!"

"Okay!" Poppy's and Cooper's feet pitter-pattered across the floor, and Peppy chuckled. Cooper joined their little family just a year after they escaped the Troll Tree and Bergen Town. Cooper always stood out amongst the other trolls, but that may be one of the things Poppy loved best about him. Peppy took the soup pot into the small dining room and set it down on the table. Poppy sat on a couple cushions so she could better see over the edge of the table. She bounced in her seat, spoon gripped tightly in one fist.

Peppy ladled some of the soup into her bowl, and then noticed something. "Poppy, what happened to your hair?"

Poppy glanced up to her dark pink locks, specifically the tangles in her now-wild mane. "I was trying to braid my hair like Maddy showed me."

"Oh. Well, we're going to have to brush out those tangles before you go to bed." Peppy said.

"Okay!" Poppy nodded, spooning some soup into her mouth. "This is yummy!" Cooper seemed to agree, seeing how he practically stuck his whole face in the bowl as he ate.

"Good." Peppy sighed in relief. "Cooper, mind your manners. Now slow down, Poppy. You're getting soup all over your face." He took his napkin and gently wiped the soup splash off her chin.

Cooper picked up his soup bowl and drank his dinner. "How's that?"

"Much better, thank you." Peppy said.

Poppy daintily lifted the spoon to her lips and slurped up the soup. "How's that?"

"Very ladylike." Peppy chuckled.

"Like a princess?" Poppy asked.

"Yes, like a princess." Peppy nodded. "Of course, I think you act like a princess every day. A princess cares for her people, and you look after the other trolls—especially your friends—very well."

"Thanks." Poppy continued eating. As she finished, she thought about what her father said. She really did like to look out for her friends. She knew they were all having dinner with their families, tucked away in their cozy pod homes. Poppy requested more soup when she finished her first bowl, and she inhaled the sweet aroma of the food. Gulping down the hot soup sent a feeling of warmth throughout her body. Tonight, she would cuddle up with her fuzziest blanket and hear a story from her father before going to sleep.

Poppy glanced outside. _It's so cold and snowy outside. I wonder if Branch is safe at home. Does he get to have warm soup for dinner?_

"Poppy?" Peppy asked, pulling Poppy's attention from the window. "Everything all right?"

"Yep!" Poppy nodded. "May I be excused?"

"Yes, you may." Peppy said. "Go get your pajamas on and I'll come in to brush out those tangles."

"Okay!" Poppy hopped down from her chair. She brought her soup bowl along with her.

"Ah, excuse me." Peppy piped up, causing Poppy to pause. "Where do you think you're going with that, young lady?"

"I wanna take this to Branch!" Poppy said. "He needs hot soup on a cold night. He didn't get hot chocolate with the rest of us, so I think he's very cold right now."

Peppy knew that was wrong. Branch was no doubt cozy in his little bunker. But he did often think about the grey teenager and wonder if he was doing all right. "Well, it's awfully dark right now. Why don't we take the rest of this to him tomorrow?"

"Okay!" Poppy returned her bowl to the table.

"Poppy, why do you want to bring soup to Branch?" Cooper asked. "He really scared us today!"

"Well, we ran into him first, so I think…..I…" She suddenly sneezed, sniffled, and rubbed her nose on her arm.

"Now don't do that." Peppy said, kneeling down in front of his daughter. He noticed a bit of a flush in her cheeks, and he put a hand to her forehead. "You feel warm, princess. Are you feeling all right?"

"Just a little sniffle-y." Poppy said. "And chilly."

Peppy hummed in thought. "Maybe you ought to take a warm bath tonight. We'll get you all cozy and you'll feel better tomorrow."

Poppy yawned. "Okay. Can we take Branch hot chocolate and marshmallows too?"

Peppy chuckled, awed by Poppy's kindness. "I think that would be nice."

* * *

When Poppy came down to breakfast that morning, she was a full ten minutes late. Cooper was already halfway through his cereal by the time she came down. The little princess looked sleepy and a tad pale. She coughed a few times on her way to the table.

Peppy felt her forehead again. She was definitely burning up. "Poppy, I want you to go right back to bed. I'll bring you your breakfast."

"But we gotta…..." Poppy coughed again. "…...we gotta take hot marshmallows and chocolate to Branch."

"Hot chocolate and marshmallows." Cooper corrected.

"That's what I said." Poppy mumbled.

"Poppy, you have a fever. You should rest before you get sicker." Peppy said.

"I wanna see Branch." Poppy said stubbornly. "He needs to stay warm in the winter."

Even when sick, Poppy's kindness never failed. Peppy thought for a moment, analyzing his daughter. "Well, I suppose if we were just gone for a few minutes. We'll go out and give Branch our gifts, and then we'll come right home so you can rest."

"Okay!" Poppy hurried off to get changed.

Once they were all bundled up, the royal family headed out to find the grey troll of their village. Peppy carried the leftover soup in its pot, Poppy carried a large jug of hot chocolate, and Cooper practically dragged a sack of marshmallows behind him. The snow crunched under their boots as they left the main hub of the village and headed for its outskirts.

Peppy looked around the forest area. He had only ever been to Branch's bunker once or twice, and never went inside it. "Where does Branch live, again?"

"Underground like a hedgehog." Cooper snickered.

"Except hedgehogs aren't so grumpy all the time." Poppy added with a giggle.

Peppy scanned the forest, and then noticed a patch of black hair poking out from behind some snow-covered rocks. "Branch! That you over there?"

The grey troll paused and hopped over the rocks to approach the royal family. "What are you all doing out here?"

"We came to see you!" Poppy skipped up to Branch and held out the hot chocolate jug. "We brought you soup and hot chocolate and marshmallows so you'll be warm tonight!"

"I _do_ have a fireplace in my bunker, you know." Branch said. "The chimney goes right up through the bunker and safely allows the smoke to escape."

"But do you have hot soup and hot chocolate?" Poppy asked with a knowing smile. "Do you have soft blankets and fluffy pillows?"

"Do you have fuzzy socks? Or beanie hats?" Cooper asked.

"I have my scarf." Branch tugged the red and green scarf around his neck. "And I have a pair of earmuffs if my ears get cold. And I'm all bundled up in pants, a jacket, boots, and gloves. Clearly, I don't need hot chocolate with a ridiculous number of marshmallows."

"What about some homemade soup?" Peppy offered. "When was the last time you had a good, homecooked meal?"

Branch glanced to the pot in Peppy's hands. "I can cook for myself. But I guess I _have_ been so busy getting ready for winter." He hardly finished before Peppy pushed the soup into his arms. Poppy put the hot chocolate jug on top, and Cooper tucked the marshmallow sack under Branch's arm. "Seriously?"

"You can never have too many marshmallows!" Cooper declared.

Branch rolled his eyes. "Great. Now go home. It's freezing out here." He trudged off, balancing the pot and jug in one arm and dragging the marshmallows behind him with his free hand.

"You're welcome!" Peppy called after him cheerily.

"He didn't say 'thank you,' Daddy." Poppy pointed out as they headed for home.

"Yes, he did." Peppy assured. "Branch has his own….special way…of saying 'thank you.'" He scooped up Poppy and placed her on his hip. "Now let's get you home, princess. You still need your rest."

"I'll stay with you, Poppy!" Cooper offered. "We'll play games and read books and sing songs and drink lots of cocoa!"

"Can we, Daddy?" Poppy asked.

"I don't see why not." Peppy said. "You're going to need _something_ to wash down the cold medicine I'm going to give you."

Poppy and Cooper both stuck out their tongues. "Yucky!"

* * *

That night, Cooper insisted that he stay with Poppy in case she needed anything. The two children fell asleep halfway through their father's lullaby. Peppy made sure they were tucked in before sneaking out of the room. He sighed tiredly as he made his way to the living room of the royal pod. Despite Poppy being bedridden for most of the day, Peppy still found himself busily taking care of her. Cooper was alert and ready for anything she might need, and he would go running about the pod all crazy-like looking for whatever she politely requested. Her room was a mess of games, books, and toys that Cooper grabbed to entertain her.

 _Poor child was sick as a dog. I'll give her a break._ Peppy eased himself into his chair and sighed again. Being a single father for two rambunctious children was tiring on its own; add on the fact that he was a king, and Peppy sometimes wondered if that was the reason his hair looked as crazy as it did. Depending on how Poppy was feeling tomorrow, he may have to find a babysitter.

That single word, "babysitter," sparked several memories. Peppy pushed himself to his feet and went to the bookshelf, pulling down one of the older scrapbooks. He returned to his chair and flipped open the book. He turned the pages, past the pictures of him and Oaken, past the pictures of him and his wife, past the pictures of him and Rosiepuff.

There it is.

The picture showed Peppy, about fourteen years younger, holding a familiar blue baby in a white onesie. Peppy had a grimace on his face as the baby tugged on his mustache. The baby laughed gleefully. Sometimes Peppy found it hard to believe that this adorable little boy was the same as the grey teen who stood out from the other trolls of the village.

Peppy's smile faded. Time and time again, he tried to convince Branch to move back into the village. Heck, he could even stay with Peppy and his family. Peppy was Branch's godfather, after all, as requested by Branch's mother. He was convinced that, if he could get Branch to stay around the trolls more often, the grey troll would be blue once again. But, time and time again, Peppy failed to keep Branch in the village for more than a day.

 _He needs friends and family and love, not isolation._ Peppy thought to himself. _What can I do to make him see that?_


	2. Caught in a Blizzard

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Oh, and a note to all who asked: Branch is 14 years old in this story, and Poppy is 9 years old.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two – Caught in a Blizzard**

Poppy looked better the next day, so Peppy allowed her to go outside and be with her friends. Poppy laughed and played and sang as though she didn't have any sickness at all. She was happy to not feel so congested and feverish. Today, she had to hand out her invitations for her Midwinter Yuletide Eve Party. Cooper helped, carrying the invitations in a couple saddlebags slung over his back. Everyone was thrilled to hear another one of Poppy's parties would come soon. After all, nobody threw a party like the princess.

Poppy skipped through the village, Cooper hopping like a bunny behind her, and handed out invitations to everyone she passed. Midwinter Yuletide Day was just a little over a week away. The day before would be a wonderful party. The day of the holiday, trolls would spend with their families.

It was the most wonderful time of the year, and Poppy knew a certain troll couldn't spend it alone.

"Are you sure, Poppy?" Cooper asked. "Not that I don't like Branch, but….."

"Cooper, nobody should be alone on this holiday." Poppy said as she and Cooper journeyed to Branch's bunker. "Nobody should be alone on any holiday, but especially not this one. Branch always seems so lonely."

"I think he's more of a 'loner,' as in he _likes_ to be alone." Cooper corrected.

"Don't be silly, Cooper." Poppy said. "Nobody likes to be alone. Not even Branch."

Cooper noticed that it seemed less bright than it was a few minutes ago. He looked upwards and saw clouds much darker than the ones that dominated the sky all day. "Okay, let's just get him his invitation and get home. I don't like the look of this weather."

Poppy nodded in agreement. She scanned the area until she found a familiar boulder with a spyglass on top. She skipped over and knocked briskly on the rock door. "Hello! Branch! I have something for you!"

No answer came, which was odd. At the very least, Branch would shout at them to go away.

"Branch!" Poppy called cheerily.

"Maybe he's not home." Cooper suggested. "Let's just put the invitation in his mail slot and let's go." It began to snow, softly at first but quickly getting stronger.

"I don't see a mailbox. Besides, I have to give it to him in person!" Poppy pulled Branch's invitation from her hair. It was all decorated specifically for him, just like all her invitations for him. She knocked on his door incessantly, calling out "Branch!" between every knock.

Finally, the door mat slid open and Branch jumped out of the bunker. _"WHAT?!"_

Poppy and Cooper spun around, the former smiling broadly and the latter startled. "Hi Branch!" Poppy greeted.

"Poppy, what do you want?" Branch snarled.

Cooper could see that Branch appeared angrier than normal. But he also saw Branch's eyes were red, like he was crying. _Well, that doesn't seem likely. Branch doesn't cry about anything._ Cooper thought. "Uh, you okay?"

"Mind your own business!" Branch snapped.

Poppy's smile dropped. Branch definitely seemed more bitter than usual. But she forced another smile. "I wanted to bring you this!" She held out the invitation, opening it to reveal an ornament-laden tree with trolls sticking out of it. Sitting on the star at the top was a scrapbook version of Branch. The words across the bottom read "Happy Midwinter Yuletide, Branch!" A little voice sang, _"Happy holidays to you!"_ Glitter shot from one of the ornaments on the tree, coating Branch's frowning face.

Branch still didn't drop his glare. "I'm not coming to the party."

"But why not?" Poppy asked. "It's Midwinter Yuletide! It's the happiest time of the year!"

"For you, _every day_ is the happiest time of the year!" Branch suddenly shouted. "Did it ever occur to you that not every day is happy for some trolls? Huh? Did it?!"

Poppy recoiled. "I just….I don't want you to be alone…" She held out the invitation again. She gasped when Branch snatched it from her hands and tore it in half. Branch threw the invitation to the snow and even stomped on it for good measure.

"I _want_ to be alone!" Branch shouted, stepping closer to Poppy. The princess backed up until her back hit the rock behind her. "I don't want to be around a bunch of loud, annoying trolls who don't understand the concept of personal space! Do you have any idea how truly revolting you can be with those dumb invitations?! You don't know how to take a hint, do you? Well, let me make myself perfectly clear: I don't want to come to your parties. I don't want to come to _any_ of your parties for as long as I live! I want to be alone! I want to be away from your annoying pink self! So stop bothering me!"

Poppy trembled. Branch shouted with such ferocity that it truly scared her. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Cooper glared at Branch. The llama troll was normally peaceful and fun-loving and, yes, rather goofy. Very few things set him off. Seeing Poppy in danger or hurt was just enough to send him into a rage (or at least make him madder than anyone ever saw out of him).

Cooper stepped between Poppy and Branch, forcing the grey troll to step back. "Leave her alone, you jerk!"

"Buzz off, dreadlocks!" Branch snapped.

"Oh yeah, Black Head?"

"Fuzzball!"

"Ash-skin!"

"Klutz!"

"Stick boy!"

"Llama loser!"

"Love killer!"

Something flashed in Branch's eyes. Cooper wasn't sure what it was—anger or sadness—and he didn't get a chance to truly process it before Branch turned and went back into his bunker, locking every lock on the door.

Cooper huffed. He herded Poppy away from the bunker. "Come on, Pops. Let's get out of here."

Poppy sniffled, wiping her eyes dry. "Why is he so mean?"

"I don't know. I guess because all grey trolls are mean." Cooper said. He shivered when he felt the breeze on his back, and he realized the wind picked up. In fact, it was getting even darker. "We better get home."

* * *

Peppy paced back and forth across his living room. He kept glancing to the door, waiting for it to open and reveal his daughter and surrogate son. But Poppy and Cooper had yet to return home, and the snowstorm outside progressively grew stronger. Tenki, a troll who could read the winds and predict the weather with near-perfect accuracy, informed Peppy that a whopper of a blizzard was on its way towards them. Peppy knew it was better safe than sorry when it came to severe weather predictions, so he ordered the trolls to take shelter in their homes until the morning.

Now, Poppy had been with her friends all day, and mentioned to Peppy that she would be giving out her party invitations today. So, if word went around fast enough (which it usually did), Poppy and Cooper would've gotten the message and come straight home. But darkness fell quicker thanks to the storm, and his children still hadn't arrived.

Suddenly, the window shutters swung inward as the freezing wind forced its way into the pod. Peppy shoved the shutters shut with all his strength, tying them down as best he could. When he was sure they would stay shut this time, Peppy grabbed his coat, boots, scarf, and gloves.

He had to find them.

* * *

Cooper and Poppy thought they would make it home before the brunt of the storm hit. But by the time they reached the edge of the village, the snow fell so fast and hard that they could hardly see a thing. Sometimes they'd catch glimpses of lights from nearby pods, but then they would lose the light and another one would pop up in another direction. Poppy held onto Cooper's scarf, keeping close to him so they wouldn't be separated. The frigid wind bit at their exposed faces, and the cold seemed to creep under their warm clothing to chill them to the bone.

Poppy suddenly tripped in the deep snow and fell. She shivered, struggling to rise again. Cooper helped her stand, and then looked around. They were clearly lost. They didn't have the slightest clue which way was home and which way was deeper into the forest. Cooper did see a large mushroom, possibly the one used like a stage during parties. He guided Poppy under the mushroom. Now they at least had a little shelter from the wind and snowflakes.

"I-I-I-I-I'm c-c-c-c-c-cold." Poppy shivered so much she could hardly speak.

Cooper only nodded in agreement. He shook like a maraca. Both kids sat down and cuddled close. Cooper stared out at the whiteness, wondering if he and Poppy would be stuck out there all night. Would the trolls find them tomorrow stuck in blocks of ice? Would they be buried in snow and not found until spring? Would anyone be out looking for them now? Cooper shivered, both from the cold and from the fear of being stuck out here forever. Poppy shakily slid off her coat and draped it over Cooper's back. Cooper tried to refuse. He only had his scarf, boots, and beanie hat because that's usually all he needed. Poppy wore long sleeves under her coat, but she needed those layers. But Poppy stubbornly refused to let Cooper deny the coat, so Cooper snuggled closer to her.

There's something about intense cold that makes it much worse than intense heat. On a really hot day in the summer, one could cool down by jumping into a pond or peeling off layers or drinking icy liquids. When warm weather increases one's body temperature, it makes them feel listless and loose like jelly. Icy temperatures, like those found in a snowstorm, caused one to tense up and shake. The cold bit at exposed skin and sapped away heat. It became hard to move, as if the ice froze joints solid. One would need heat or a lot of extra fuzzy layers to keep the cold away. Freezing hurt.

 _Dad, where are you?_ Poppy wondered. She knew that, by now, her father was probably going out of his mind looking for them. She closed her eyes and listened closely, searching for any sounds besides the howling winds.

Wait, what was that?

Poppy listened closer. "Dad?"

"Poppy!"

Poppy gasped. It was faint, but she could hear her father shouting for her and Cooper. "Dad!"

"We're over here!" Cooper shouted into the wind.

After a moment, someone's hurried footsteps crunched through the snow. A shadow appeared in the whiteness, soon revealed to be a very worried troll king. "Poppy! Cooper!" Peppy scooped up a child in each arm and held them close as he hurried for home. The second he managed to get inside and shut the door behind him, Peppy started barking orders. "Both of you get your winter gear off and get right in front of the fire. Bundle up with the blankets if you have to. I'm making you something hot. Go on!"

Poppy and Cooper obeyed without a word. They shakily shed their gear and went as fast as they could to the space in front of the fireplace. Cooper grabbed a blanket for each of them, and they got as close to the fire as they could without burning themselves. The heat felt like heaven right now. Peppy soon returned with a glass of warm milk for each of them. The kids practically gulped down their drinks, finally beginning to warm up both inside and outside.

"We're sorry we were late." Poppy said, pulling her blanket tighter around her. "We tried to get home before the storm hit."

"It's not your fault, Poppy." Peppy assured, making sure Cooper was properly wrapped in his blanket. "The storm came fast and hard. I'll have to make sure everyone is safe tomorrow."

"We didn't see anyone else out there." Cooper said.

Peppy chuckled. "I would be surprised if you could see anything at all."

"You sure you're not mad?" Cooper asked.

Peppy pulled the two kids into a hug. "I'm relieved that you're safe. I was more scared than anything else. I want you two to promise me that you'll pay more attention next time, understand? Come back if the weather looks like it'll turn sour."

"Okay." Poppy and Cooper nodded.

Peppy smiled. "Thank you. Now, how about we have a little slumber party out here by the fire? I'm sure it'll be much cozier."

"Will you read us a bedtime story out here?" Poppy asked hopefully.

"I'll go get the pillows off our beds!" Cooper offered.

"No, let me do that. You stay here and warm up some more." Peppy stood and headed back for the children's rooms. He avoided a disaster tonight. For that, he would be forever thankful. He truly didn't know what he would do if anything happened to someone he loved.

* * *

Her throat hurt, and she woke up coughing dryly. It hurt her sides when she breathed. She was too hot for her blanket, so she shoved it off. Wait, now she was cold. When she sat up, she felt light like a feather floating in the breeze.

"Poppy?" Cooper yawned. He stood and stretched, shaking the blanket off him. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Poppy's voice sounded scratchy, so she cleared her throat to make her voice sound stronger. "I think I just need some water."

Cooper nodded and marched to the kitchen. Poppy looked around. The skies were cloudy, but this time with white, fluffy snow clouds. Peppy was gone, leaving behind only a note which Poppy picked up to read.

 _Poppy and Cooper,_

 _I've gone out to check on the other trolls and make sure everyone is safe from last night's storm. You should stay inside today and just take it easy. I'll be home soon._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

Poppy could already see her nest of pillows and blankets she would cuddle into for the entire day. But what about her friends? Were they okay? Did they know she and Cooper were stuck out in the storm last night?

Cooper returned with Poppy's water, and drinking it helped with Poppy's hoarse voice. "We should go see everyone." Poppy suggested. "Make sure they're okay."

"Yeah!" Cooper agreed. "But let's make sure we bundle up."

Poppy nodded in agreement. Soon, she and Cooper were off and searching for their friends. Poppy didn't have her usual pep in her step. In fact, she began to regret going outside. Breathing the cold air made her sides hurt more. But when she saw her friends just ahead, Poppy put on a smile so they wouldn't worry.

"Glad to see you guys are okay!" Cooper said as he and Poppy approached.

"We're happy you two are safe." Satin said.

"We were so worried." Chenille added.

"King Peppy visited our house earlier, and he mentioned you two were caught out in the storm." Guy Diamond said.

"You two are okay, right?" Creek asked.

"We're fine." Poppy assured.

Creek looked her over, especially her flushed face. "Poppy, you look pale. And your aura is weak. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm okay." Poppy said. "Why don't we make some snow-trolls? Look at all the fresh snow we have thanks to the storm!"

As usual, Poppy could look on the bright side of things. It wasn't long before the children began building a small snow-troll army in their play area. Creek stayed close to Poppy, helping her build her creations. Not only could he sense something wrong with Poppy, he could see it. Poppy swayed when she stood, and moved slowly when she walked. Her face—from her dulled skin color to her lightless eyes—showed clear exhaustion. She breathed funnily.

"I'll put the head on. You find some leaves for the hair." Creek suggested. Poppy only nodded a little and turned to gather the materials. Creek rolled out a ball of snow for a head, and he hauled it up onto the body of the snow-troll.

"Creek…"

Creek almost didn't hear Poppy when she whispered like that. Before he could ask Poppy to speak up, he heard something fall and hit the snow. Creek spun around.

Poppy lay motionless on the ground.

" _Poppy!"_

Creek immediately knelt by Poppy's side and pulled her into his lap. She wheezed and coughed, her eyes half-open. Creek loosened her scarf, hoping that would help her breathe. The rest of the Snack Pack gathered around worriedly.

"Let her breathe!" Creek snapped, causing the children to step back. "Cooper, go find King Peppy! Somebody go get Dr. Plum, too!" Cooper ran off to find King Peppy while Fuzzbert and Smidge scurried away to find Dr. Plum. Creek spoke soft, comforting words to Poppy. Her panicked gasping settled, but she still looked out of it. There was a spot of red on the corner of her mouth, which Creek wiped away before the other kids could realize it was blood.

When Cooper arrived with King Peppy in tow, the kids stepped back hurriedly and Creek allowed Peppy to take his daughter.

"Poppy? Poppy, do you hear me?" Peppy stared at his daughter with fear evident in his eyes. Poppy stared up at her father and coughed a few times. Peppy shed his coat and wrapped his daughter in it. He looked to the kids as he stood. "Tell Dr. Plum to meet me at my home!" He only waited long enough to see the kids nod in understanding, and then the king was off yet again with Cooper trailing behind him. Peppy brought his daughter into the royal pod, pulled his and Poppy's coats off her, and tucked the princess into her bed.

"Daddy…I'm sorry…I left the house…" Poppy wheezed.

"Don't you worry about that." Peppy assured. "Just relax. Dr. Plum is going to give you a little checkup."

"Okay….." Poppy sighed.

Dr. Plum did arrive very quickly, followed by the Snack Pack. Peppy guided the kids to the living room while Dr. Plum inspected Poppy.

Cooper looked down. "I'm sorry, Peppy. I should've been watching out for her."

"Cooper, you always do." Peppy assured. "This is _not_ your fault. It's not anybody's fault. Poppy's just a little sick and she's going to get better with Dr. Plum's help." He looked to each troll child in turn. "I am so thankful you were all there with her, to comfort her and make sure she wasn't alone. Creek, I'm especially thankful you took charge like you did."

Creek's chest puffed up a little with pride. "I just wanted to help. Poppy's going to be okay, right?"

"I'm sure she'll be all right." Peppy said, both to reassure the children and himself.

There came a soft knocking on the doorway to the living room, and all attention turned to Dr. Plum. The doctor troll hung her stethoscope around her neck. "King Peppy, I'd like to talk to you a moment."

"May we see Poppy?" Suki pleaded.

"Yes, go." Dr. Plum said. "All of you. She'll be happy to see you. But when you're done talking, be sure to wash your hands." The kids nodded in understanding and ran off to be with their friend.

"How is she?" Peppy asked. "How's my baby?"

Dr. Plum sighed heavily. "King Peppy…..Princess Poppy has the Frigii Flu."


	3. Pinky Promise

**A/N: Okay, clearly some explanation is needed for Poppy's sickness. So I'll update again here! Next chapter after this will be on Saturday!**

 **Frozen Tinkerbell Potter-Lover15 – Aw, thank you! I'm flattered, really!**

 **Queen laur – I love to sink my claws into readers and I never let go! Hope you enjoy the rest of this story!**

 **Guest – Good catch! We're going to get more explanation about Frigii Flu in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three – Pinky Promise**

"Princess Poppy has the Frigii Flu."

Peppy's eyes widened, and he was hardly aware of Dr. Plum guiding him to a chair. Of all the sicknesses Poppy had to get, why did it have to be that one? In Peppy's opinion, Frigii Flu had too cute of a name. The sickness was like a mashup of hypothermia and pneumonia, with a dash of the common flu like the sour cherry on top of the sickness sundae. Trolls died from this sickness.

"How….all the other kids….they were cured…." Peppy murmured.

"Frigii Flu isn't contagious by contact or being in the vicinity of the sick troll." Dr. Plum explained. "The other trolls, especially the children, who were sick with this got it because they were previously sick with the flu or early onset pneumonia or hypothermia. That sickness developed into the Frigii Flu because it was aggravated. Was Princess Poppy sick?"

Peppy thought for a moment. "Yes…she had a fever a few days ago. I thought she was getting better."

Dr. Plum nodded slowly. "You said she was caught in the storm last night? That must've been what worsened her condition. Last night was not a snowstorm, it was an _ice_ storm. Princess Poppy inadvertently breathed in tiny bits of ice, which caused a little damage to her lungs. She has Frigii Flu, King Peppy, and it doesn't look good."

Peppy felt sick to his stomach. "But you have a cure. Frigii Flu can be cured. You cured all those other trolls!"

"Because I had enough medicine to cure them all!" Dr. Plum sighed heavily. "Just before winter, every year, I make a good-size batch of the Frigii Flu medicine just in case we have a situation like we did this winter. We had a near-epidemic this year, what with such a harsh winter hitting the forest. I used all the medicine I had on those trolls who were ill. I thought the sickness had passed when I cured the last troll a few weeks ago. I warned all parents to be especially wary when their children were sick. Princess Poppy might have been getting better, but the storm hit at just the right time."

Peppy didn't speak for a moment. Poppy was sick with something that could kill her in a week, and Dr. Plum didn't have the method of curing her. "Can you make more of the medicine?"

"Yes, but it takes a few days." Dr. Plum said. "And I'm missing a key ingredient: the petals of a flower known as a snow lily."

"Where do I find it?" Peppy asked, standing at once.

Dr. Plum stood, too, with a panicked look on her face. "Where do you find it? King Peppy, this flower is called a _snow_ lily for a good reason. They're found up on the mountains, where it's below-freezing and snowing all the time right now."

"And you don't have any left in your own supply?" Peppy demanded.

"No. Believe me, I checked. I octuple-checked after curing that last case. But I didn't worry too much about it because I thought no one else would get sick after so many trolls had it." Dr. Plum said. "I have all the ingredients for the Frigii Flu medicine except those flowers. Now, sometimes, I get them from the other trolls. Hana grows dozens of flowers, except for snow lilies, which thrive in snowy environments. But Cybil usually has some. She makes a tea out of it."

Peppy nodded in understanding. "Stay with my daughter and help her how you can." Dr. Plum nodded, and Peppy hurried to his daughter's room. Her friends all gathered around her, speaking words of comfort and ready to get whatever she needed. The children made room for Peppy to come to Poppy's side. "Poppy, sweetheart, Daddy has to run a quick errand. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay…" Poppy's voice was strained, and she coughed.

"Will you all stay with Poppy? Keep her company?" Peppy asked the children. The kids saluted to Peppy like soldiers, vowing to be with her and get whatever she wanted. Peppy kissed Poppy's head and rushed out the door.

* * *

Peppy pounded on Cybil's door with such a fervor that she looked visibly surprised when she answered. "Peppy, what on earth—"

"Cybil, this is a matter of life and death, specifically that of my daughter's." Peppy said. "I need flower petals for Poppy's medicine."

"Of course, come right in." Cybil ushered him inside and led him to her kitchen. "What kind of flower?"

"It's called a snow lily." Peppy said.

Cybil stared at the king. "Oh gods. Does the princess—"

"Frigii Flu." Peppy confirmed. "Dr. Plum doesn't have any of the snow lily petals, and that's all she needs to make the medicine."

"I think I still have some." Cybil said, rummaging through her pantry. "Dr. Plum came to me asking for some to make another batch of the Frigii Flu medicine. I told her to take what she needed." Cybil found the jar she was looking for, and she pulled it down. Her face fell when she saw only two, small, round flower petals in the jar. "I guess I didn't have as much as I thought. I normally use these petals to make a tea when Creek or I get sick."

"Is that enough for the Frigii Flu medicine?" Peppy asked.

"No, not nearly enough." Cybil said.

"Well then where else can we get them?" Peppy asked desperately. "Cybil, please, Poppy is so sick. And this thing…it can…it might…."

"Peppy, keep faith." Cybil encouraged. "Now, there's only one other troll I can think of who may have these flowers: Branch."

"Branch?" Peppy repeated.

"When I run out, I go to him." Cybil said. "He's always so prepared every winter, and I think he makes a similar tea that I do for colds and whatnot. I'm going to take these petals to Plum. You go visit Branch."

"Great. Thank you, Cybil." Peppy nodded.

* * *

Biting his tongue in concentration, Branch applied glue to the tear and spread it around evenly. He held the two pieces of felt in place, blowing on the glue gently to get it to dry faster. _Gosh, I hope this works. I really did a number on this one._ Branch took a look at the invitation in his hands. Poppy had really gone all-out with this one. He wished he hadn't been so harsh in his destruction of the card, otherwise it wouldn't be such a pain to fix it. His emotional state was not ideal for company, and Poppy and Cooper came exactly at the wrong time.

 _I never should have gone up to see them. I should've just ignored them._ Branch sighed, slowly letting go and smiling a little when the invitation stayed together. _Maybe I'll send over some hot chocolate and marshmallows to apologize. Unless they come over, in which case I could apologize then._

 _BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG_

"Speak of the devil." Branch sighed. He gathered up the invitation pieces and hid them.

" _Branch!"_ a baritone voice called from the door. _"Branch! Open up this instant!"_

Branch blinked in surprise, and he rushed over to a speaking tube that went to the front door. "King Peppy? Is that you?"

"No, it's a fairy princess." Peppy's sarcastic voice replied. "Yes, it's me! Get out here right now, young man!"

"Okay, okay!" Branch yelped, sprinting to the elevator. "I'm coming!"

Peppy tapped his foot impatiently, waiting outside the boulder door to Branch's bunker. He rapped his cane on the boulder again. "Branch! What part of 'right now' did you not understand?"

"King Peppy?"

Peppy yelped and jumped, spinning around and flattening his back against the boulder. He looked down and saw Branch poking his head out of a hole that used to be Branch's "Go Away" welcome mat. Peppy sighed. "Branch, don't scare me like that. I'm too old for that stuff."

"Sorry." Branch said. "Uh, not that I don't enjoy an impromptu visit from you, but what are you doing here?"

"I need a special kind of flower petal so Dr. Plum can make a medicine for Poppy." Peppy said. "She's sick."

Branch rolled his eyes. "I keep telling her she ought to bundle up more when she goes out to play in the snow. Come on in." Branch ducked back into the hole, and Peppy hopped inside. The doormat door shut, and lights illuminated on the wall. Peppy followed Branch through another doorway and to a lever sticking out of the ground. When Branch pulled the lever down, a circular platform lowered down like an elevator. As they passed the different levels of the bunker, Peppy saw food and water stored in most of the rooms, weights and exercise equipment in another room, and….heaven's sakes, that last room looked like an armory. Was that a cannon he saw?

"Nice place you got here." Peppy mused.

"Just finished last year." Branch said. "Took me three years."

"Really? Why didn't you ask some of the trolls to help? Would've went along a lot faster." Peppy pointed out.

"Yeah, but the other trolls would've wanted to paint the whole place in a rainbow and added glitter everywhere." Branch stuck his tongue out in disgust. "I got everything I need in just the way I want it. Plus, there are heated stones with tea on every level." Branch lifted up a teapot from a seemingly random cubby hole in the wall. He grabbed two cups from another cubby hole, poured tea in both cups, and handed one cup to Peppy.

"Oh, thank you." Peppy said, sipping the peppermint tea. "Very resourceful of you, Branch." The grey troll only smiled proudly. He stopped the elevator at a door with a sign on it that read "Herb Supplies." Branch pushed the door open, and Peppy saw rows and rows of glass jars filled with various herbs, spices, and flower petals of almost every kind of flower. Even better: everything was in alphabetical order.

"What do you need?" Branch asked. "Any kind of flower petal or herb you could ever want."

"It's a flower called a snow lily." Peppy said.

"A snow lily." Branch mused. "Must be some cold Poppy's got."

Peppy forced a chuckle. "You have no idea."

Branch browsed his shelves. "Snow lily, under S, which is in the second half of the alphabet, which means it's here on the right side." Branch meandered down the aisle, scanning the labels. "W…lots of stuff there….V….U….T, definitely a lot there…ah, S!" Branch pulled over a stepstool and climbed up to reach the shelf. "Let's see, it should be right….here!" Branch pulled down a glass jar….

….only to find it empty.

Peppy dropped his teacup, and it shattered on the ground. "Branch, I thought you said you had some!"

"I thought I did!" Branch said. "I could've sworn I—" Branch shut his eyes and groaned. "That's right. The Frigii Flu."

"What about it?" Peppy asked.

"Well, when the illness got worse, and more and more trolls got so sick, Dr. Plum had to come to Cybil and me for more snow lily petals." Branch explained. "I gave Dr. Plum all I had because so many kids got sick. Of course, I never had very much in the first place. I mean, you see how much smaller this jar is compared to the other ones. The rest of the snow lilies I might have had went to a tea." Branch looked to Peppy, and he stopped his unintentional ramble when he realized Peppy was on the ground. The king had slid down to the floor, leaning against a shelf and staring emptily into space. "King Peppy? Are you okay?"

"Branch, _please_ tell me you have more of those snow lilies." Peppy begged.

"No, I'm sorry." Branch set the jar down and crouched down next to the king. "Peppy? What's going on?"

Peppy buried his face into his hands. "Poppy has Frigii Flu."

Branch's face paled. "What? But how? Those other kids who got sick….they were cured weeks ago!"

"I know!" Peppy snapped. He struggled to keep his tears back. "Poppy was sick a few days ago, and she was getting better, but then she ended up in that storm we had and it made her sickness worse and now she has Frigii Flu and even Dr. Plum and Cybil don't have the snow lilies to cure her and I don't know what to do!" Peppy panted heavily at the end of his rant. He rubbed his eyes dry before his tears could fall.

Branch didn't say anything at first. "I'm….I'm so sorry…..I wish there were some way to get more of those flowers….."

Silence weighed heavily on the two trolls.

"Branch….." Peppy had a look of determination on his face now. "Where do you find those flowers?"

Branch looked up in surprise. "Uh, up in the mountains." He yelped a little when Peppy grabbed him by the vest.

" _Where_ in the mountains?" Peppy demanded.

Minutes later, Branch and Peppy stood at a table with a couple of Branch's maps. Branch pointed out a region of mountains on the larger map. Then he pointed to another region on the map of the mountains.

"The snow lilies thrive in the snow, but not in the wind." Branch explained. "Every summer, I go up to the mountains when the weather is not so harsh. The snow lilies grow in pockets in the mountains, but the field where they are most abundant is here, in a small plain shielded by the mountains. It's a three-day trip to get up there, two days back if I can get down fast enough."

"Perfect." Peppy said. "You mind if I borrow this?"

"Okay, hold up a minute!" Branch said. "You _cannot_ go up to those mountains right now!"

Peppy swiped the map off the table and rolled it up, tucking it into his hair. "Watch me."

"Peppy, you don't get it!" Branch sounded desperate now. "You know why I go up there in the middle of the summer? Because in the middle of the summer, there aren't howling winds, heavy snowfalls, higher risk of avalanches, and snowstorms every other day! If you go up there now, you won't come back down alive!"

"Well, the flowers Poppy needs to get better are up there, so I'm going." Peppy said decidedly.

"No. With all due respect, King Peppy, you're too old for that."

"Hey….."

"Let me go up there. I'll be back in record time."

"Oh, no. You're not going anywhere up there." Peppy pushed Branch aside with his cane and headed for the elevator. "If you say it's dangerous for me, then it's even more dangerous for a teenager like yourself."

"So, because it's more dangerous for me, you're going to go alone?" Branch asked clarifyingly.

"Yes. A king has a responsibility to protect his people." Peppy paused as he stepped onto the elevator. "And a father has a responsibility to protect his daughter." Peppy pulled the lever up to raise the elevator. Branch jumped onto the elevator and forced the lever back down to stop it.

"Peppy, listen to me." Branch pleaded. "You need someone to watch your back, at least."

"Branch, if this journey is as treacherous as you say, I cannot ask someone to join me." Peppy protested. "It would be irresponsible to request such a thing. I need to focus on saving my daughter, not worrying about whether or not my traveling companion is going to freeze to death." He gently pushed Branch off the elevator. "Stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Branch watched with disbelief as Peppy went up the elevator again. "But it's even more dangerous to go alone!"

"And since when have you cared?" Peppy demanded.

Branch opened his mouth, and then closed it again. His eyes went downward.

"Exactly. Just stay here, Branch." Peppy said as he disappeared. He didn't really mean anything harsh by his words, but since when did Branch ever help the trolls? You know, besides the whole "the Bergen's are coming!"

* * *

Peppy spent the rest of the day by his daughter's side, comforting her and doing what he could to ease her distress. Early the next morning, he stopped by Cybil's home and asked her to care for Poppy while he was gone. Though she expressed her concerns about his little adventure, she agreed. When that was decided, Peppy returned to his house at once and gathered everything he might need: a thick blanket, some kindling, a compass, flint stones for making a fire, a canteen of water, and non-perishable food. Then he dressed in thick pants and a long-sleeved shirt, pulling on thick socks and his boots. He would need his coat, mittens, scarf, and earmuffs for this trip.

Triple-checking that he had everything, Peppy went to see his daughter and surrogate son. Dr. Plum had returned to check her condition. The Snack Pack would be coming by for breakfast soon.

Peppy pulled Dr. Plum aside and explained his plan. "King Peppy, with all due respect, are you out of your mind?"

"I know what I'm doing." Peppy said. "I have to find that flower. Can you start making the medicine while I'm gone?"

"Well, yes." Dr. Plum said. "But I do not condone this foolish venture!"

"You don't have to. You just have to take care of Poppy and make sure she doesn't get any worse." Peppy said. "Please. That's not just an order from your king, but a request from a father."

Dr. Plum sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Fine. I hate this idea, but fine. I'll watch over Poppy. Just make sure you get back as soon as possible. If you aren't back in seven days, I don't know if the medicine will save her. You must come back by Yuletide Eve at the very latest."

"Thank you." Peppy entered Poppy's bedroom, leaving Dr. Plum at the door. Cooper curled up next to Poppy, sadly listening to her wheeze in her sleep. Cooper looked up as Peppy came in. The king sat on the edge of his daughter's bed and shook her awake.

Poppy's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled tiredly. "Hey Daddy."

"How do you feel, Poppy?" Cooper asked.

Poppy frowned. "Miserable. Dr. Plum says I gotta stay in bed until I can get my medicine."

"And that's what I need to talk to you two about." Peppy said. "I have to go on a little trip to get your medicine."

Poppy looked alarmed. "But Yuletide Eve is coming soon!"

"And I promise I will be there." Peppy said. "We'll do all our favorite traditions just like usual. But I have to go find something very important. It'll make you feel better. Cooper, I need you to watch over Poppy, like you always do. Make sure she has what she needs."

"I can do that!" Cooper assured. "I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't." Peppy scrubbed a hand through Cooper's hair, earning a laugh from the child.

"You _promise_ you won't miss Yuletide Eve?" Poppy asked.

"I promise." Peppy said.

Poppy wiggled an arm out of her blanket tucked in around her. "Pinky promise?"

Peppy linked his pinky with his daughter's. "You bet, princess."


	4. One-Sided Bonding Time

**Chapter Four – One-Sided Bonding Time**

By the time Peppy was packed, bundled up, and ready to go, the trolls gathered around to see him off. Word certainly spread fast when it regarded the royal family. The trolls wished Peppy well and lots of luck, requesting his quick return. Peppy only paused once, at the edge of the village, so he could turn and wave to the trolls before he left. He let their cheers and words of encouragement soak in, giving him strength to keep going. He wouldn't fail. He knew where to go, and he knew how long it would take. Nothing would distract him from his mission.

When Peppy couldn't hear the calls of his kingdom anymore, he hummed merrily to himself to fill the silence of the snow-laden forest. As dire as the situation seemed, Peppy liked to live up to his name. His mother used to describe him as "absolutely bubbly all the time" when he was a child. It seemed that jolly attitude passed on to his daughter, too.

"She'll be all right. I'll make sure of it." Peppy promised himself. He sang cheerily as he walked.

 _Snow is falling all around  
Angel shapes there in the ground  
A smile on my face for no reason  
Must be the holiday season_

Whistling, Peppy developed a bit of a skip in his step. It was just what he needed: a bit of holiday cheer to keep him going and cover up his worries. After a while, though, Peppy became aware of crunching snow that wasn't his own footsteps. His whistle trailed off as he looked around. He saw nothing, though, so he kept walking. He used his cane to push up the twig branches of a bush as he passed under it.

Again, Peppy heard something move in the snow. It sounded like sticks being stabbed into the snow, in rapid succession. Peppy stopped and looked around. "Hello? Someone there?" No response came, so Peppy kept walking. He heard a musical twitter, and he looked up to see a serpent swallow. The strange creatures looked like feather-covered snakes, with a pair of bird wings. Harmless, and rather friendly to trolls, they were even kept as pets.

"Oh, hello there." Peppy greeted the serpent swallow as it fluttered above his head. "Was that you startling me like that?" The winged snake weaved through Peppy's hair before turning to fly away, evidently losing interest in the older troll.

A flash of grey and white shot out from behind a rock, revealed to be a bird of prey that resembled a roadrunner. The bird snapped up the serpent swallow, broke its neck, and gulped down the creature whole. Peppy stood there in shock. When he realized he could be next on the menu, he tried to slowly back away to find someplace to hide. But the bird heard the snow shift and press under Peppy's boots, and the bird turned to stare at the troll king. The bird clapped its beak and hissed, slowly stepping towards Peppy.

"Nice birdy." Peppy said nervously. "Nice birdy."

The bird lunged. Peppy managed to jump out of the way, and the bird got a beak full of snow instead of troll.

"Bad bird! Very bad bird!" Peppy yelped. He ran for his life, the bird darting after him. These speedy birds didn't hibernate. A catch like a troll could feed this bird's chicks or even just feed itself for a few days. If Peppy didn't get away, he would be this bird's Midwinter Yuletide meal. Unfortunately, he didn't get very far before the bird cornered him at the roots of a tree. Peppy backed up until his backpack hit the tree, and the bird lunged for him. Peppy flinched, holding up his cane for a weak defense.

But the sharp beak never came. Instead, the bird let out a surprised squawk.

"Back off!"

Peppy looked up in surprise. "Branch?"

Yes, it seemed the grey teen had come to Peppy's rescue. Branch used his hair like a whip to beat back the predatory bird. The bird hissed, snapping at Branch's hair. Branch jumped back when the bird lunged. He eyed the bird's hooked beak and sharp talons.

"Branch! This way!"

Branch stole a glance to Peppy, who stood below the bare bushes near them. The bird lunged again, but Branch managed to dart away. He ran towards Peppy, passing him and realizing the king held back a bush limb. Peppy let go, and the branch swung back and smacked the bird in the face. Branch and Peppy ran off and didn't look back. When they were certain the bird didn't follow them, the two trolls slowed to a stop and took their chance to catch their breaths.

"We did it!" Peppy cheered. "High-five!"

"What were you thinking?!" Branch's shout made Peppy cringe. "I can't believe you actually tried to come out here all by yourself! You almost got eaten! Do you understand now why I wanted to come with you?"

"You said you wanted to go _instead_ of me. The reason being that it was dangerous." Peppy corrected. "I didn't want you to come because it was dangerous."

Branch ran his fingers through his hair, readjusting his backpack on his shoulders. "Well, with all due respect, tough luck. You may know how to get up the mountain, but only I know what to expect on the way to the flowers. So I'm coming whether you like it or not."

Peppy wanted to protest. Then again, Branch was awfully stubborn. It would be an even bigger headache trying to convince him to go home. Besides, they had to get those snow lilies as soon as possible. "Fine. Let's get going. This way, right?"

"No, this way." Branch led Peppy off in another direction.

"Well, at least now we have each other to talk to, right?" Peppy suggested with a grin.

"No." Branch said dully.

"Oh." Peppy said, a little disappointed.

* * *

 _Day Two_

The two trolls reached the base of the mountain by the end of the day, and started climbing in the morning after breakfast. Branch led the way, having more experience with climbing, and took the route that went straight up the incline. The slope wasn't steep at first. An easy stroll for the trolls, for now.

"Once we get to some of the steeper parts, walking in a zigzag pattern will make the climb easier." Branch advised. "Now, the route we're taking will avoid cliffs to climb. Hopefully, we can dodge them altogether. I don't have time to teach you to climb."

"To be honest, these old bones already feel stiff at the thought of rock-climbing." Peppy chuckled.

"I wasn't serious before. You're not that old." Branch said, eyeing the single stripe of grey in Peppy's wild mane.

"Maybe not in age. But when you get your first kid—and have to raise her as a single parent, no less—you definitely feel old." Peppy said. "You'll understand when you have kids."

Branch rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen."

"You say that now." Peppy teased. "But just you wait."

"Right. Sure." Branch readjusted his backpack on his shoulders. The two walked in silence for a while.

"What's that sled for?" Peppy asked, nodding to the wooden sled strapped to Branch's backpack.

"Help pull the supplies along in case my back starts hurting." Branch answered.

"Oh, I see." Peppy nodded. "So how has the holiday season been treating you? Staying warm in that bunker of yours?"

"Yes." Branch responded simply.

"And you're eating well?"

"Does it look like I'm starving?"

"No, but I just want to make sure you're eating from the major food groups."

"Dare I ask, what food groups are those?"

"Fruits, candy, vegetables, sugar, nuts, chocolate, dairy, and cupcakes."

"I don't eat a lot of sugary stuff. But, if it makes you feel better, I usually have a cup of hot chocolate in the evenings."

"Good, good. You're sure it's warm down in that bunker? You have enough blankets?"

"I have plenty, thank you."

"But are the right kind? The fluffy, fuzzy kind? You don't want the rough, cotton-y ones with the satin trim. Trust me, they are _not_ as comfortable as they look."

Branch suddenly stopped and spun around, and Peppy saw a pinched look on his face like he was holding back an irritated expression. "King Peppy, I understand that it's your responsibility as king to look after your people; but, in the interest of silence, can we keep the chatting down to a minimum?"

"Just trying to pass the time." Peppy shrugged. "This journey is going to take us a while. It'll seem like it's going by faster if we talk."

"Right." Branch droned sarcastically.

"Really, Branch." Peppy said as they kept walking. "There's no need to be so uptight."

"You're pretty calm for someone whose daughter is super sick." Branch noted.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm terrified." Peppy said. "But I'm going to have hope and faith, because I know we can do this."

"But shouldn't you be with her right now?" Branch asked. _In case she doesn't make it._ He didn't dare add on that last part. He was too afraid to think about it, and he wasn't going to put Peppy through that pain.

"I'll be with her when we return, and we'll celebrate Midwinter Yuletide together." Peppy said. "She knows I won't be gone long."

Branch didn't know how to respond to that. Actually, he did know. _But Poppy's time is short and she may die. Don't you want to be there to share her last moments with her?_ That's what he _wanted_ to say. And he would say it to just about any troll except Peppy. Poppy was his whole world, after all. Branch cared about her, too, but he would rather go up the mountain alone and let Poppy be with her father.

The pair continued on. Peppy tried to coax a conversation out of his traveling partner, but only got grunts, nods, and one-word answers. So he tried telling stories about Poppy and Cooper in their toddler years. Talking about those happy memories made Peppy long to be with his ailing daughter. But hope for her cure rested in this mountain. If Peppy was lucky, he would kill two birds with one stone: save his daughter, and maybe even save Branch.

Peppy didn't notice Branch had stopped until he ran right into the teen. "Branch?"

"Sh." Branch said sharply. His ears twitched.

"What is it?" Peppy whispered.

Branch listened closely, and then his eyes widened. "Look out!" He pushed Peppy back just as a snowflake landed where they once stood. Except this snowflake was hard like ice, and twice the size of a troll.

"What the hair?" Peppy gawked.

"Move!" Branch urged. The two trolls took off, dodging more of the monstrous snowflakes. Branch spotted a large, flat rock with a space underneath it just big enough for them. He pulled Peppy under the overhang, and they watched as the gigantic snowflakes speared into the ground. In a matter of minutes, it stopped, leaving large snowflakes that Branch and Peppy had to walk around or climb over.

"What interesting weather." Peppy mused.

"That's not even the half of it." Branch warned. "We'll need to start searching for shelter after lunch, especially if the clouds get any darker."

"Makes sense." Peppy said. "In the meantime, why don't we chat some more?"

"I'd rather not." Branch said.

"Okay. Then why don't we sing a song?" Peppy suggested.

"No." Branch replied.

"Oh, come on!" Peppy said encouragingly. "It'll be fun! Get in the holiday spirit!"

"I don't know any holiday songs." Branch said.

Peppy scoffed. "Liar. Come on, I know one you used to love as a toddler."

"Don't even think about it." Branch growled. Too late. Peppy began singing, nudging Branch with his cane to prod him into singing along.

 _Making angels in the snow  
Though it may be frightfully cold  
Carols echo in the air tonight  
All is merry and bright  
Ring the bells for yuletide fun!_

Branch groaned, covering his ears. _This is going to be a long trip._

* * *

By the time darkness settled over the mountains, Branch and Peppy found a small cave (thankfully, unoccupied) and made a fire. While they ate their dinner, Branch looked over the map.

"We're making good progress." Branch said. "By the end of the day tomorrow, we should be near one of the plains that has the snow lilies. If that patch isn't there, we'll move on to this one here. If we absolutely need to, we can go to the main patch where I do my harvesting in the summer."

"Time isn't really on our side, so let's hope we find those snow lilies in one of the closer patches." Peppy said.

Branch rolled up the maps and tucked them away in his hair. "Glad to see you're finally taking this seriously."

Peppy paused, right before he could pop a few raisins in his mouth. "What made you think I wasn't taking this seriously?"

"Well, you _did_ sing the entire afternoon." Branch noted. "Not that it sounded bad, but you seem a little too cheery to be taking this seriously."

"I'm trying to keep the holiday spirits up." Peppy shrugged. "This is one of the most treasured holidays in our calendar. It's when we can celebrate all the great things in our lives."

"What's so great about it?" Branch scoffed. "It's just another holiday."

"It's not just another holiday, Branch." Peppy insisted. "It's a time to be with family, to be thankful for the things we have and the people who are with us."

Branch took a swig from his thermos. "And what if you don't have anybody with you?"

"Then you remember them with love and happiness." Peppy said. "You're never alone when it's Midwinter Yuletide."

Branch stared at Peppy for a moment, and then scooted himself in his sleeping bag and turned his back to the king. Peppy sighed silently. _Well, that didn't go as well as I thought it would. But maybe we'll get there soon._


	5. Yeti Trouble

**Chapter Five – Yeti Trouble**

 _Day Three_

Branch woke up long before Peppy did, and had to (respectfully) kick the king awake so they could have breakfast and get going. As they ascended the mountain, the incline became steeper. Peppy leaned on his cane in attempt to push himself along. Branch would glance back, ask the king if he needed a break, but Peppy always stayed just two paces behind the grey teen. Branch checked the map every half mile or so, making sure they were on the path he memorized long ago.

"You sure you don't need a break?" Branch asked, pausing for a moment.

"Nope." Peppy marched right past him.

"You shouldn't push yourself like that. You'll burn out before the day is done." Branch said.

"We can stop at lunch." Peppy assured.

Branch jogged to catch up, and he checked the map again. "We're making good time. The flower patch is up on that ridge." He pointed to a line of bare rocks ahead of them, so far away they looked like a squiggly black line. "We'll collect what we need and then head down in the morning."

"Why not head down immediately after getting those flowers?" Peppy asked.

"Because it's dangerous to travel the mountain at night. We won't be able to see a thing." Branch said.

Peppy sighed. "Everything is dangerous to you, isn't it?"

"There's danger everywhere." Branch replied.

"But not everything in the world is dangerous. Some things are actually safe." Peppy argued. "But you could find something treacherous with even a field of dandelions."

"Dandelion fluff aggravates allergies."

"You're not even allergic!"

"No, but other people are."

Peppy pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why can't you relax for even two seconds?"

"I don't relax." Branch said. He suddenly stopped.

"Why not? You could try it and you might find out that you like it." Peppy said.

"Stop talking." Branch's eyes traveled around them.

"Excuse me? I'm the one trying to—" Peppy yelped in surprise when Branch covered his mouth with his hand.

"Seriously!" Branch shushed. His ears twitched again.

Peppy realized there was a foreboding feeling of danger in the air. "What is it?"

Branch listened closely. "Run."

"What?"

"Run!"

Branch pulled Peppy away just as a giant snowball landed in the spot they once occupied. The trolls scrambled up the slope as a couple more giant snowballs hit the ground around them. Then, Peppy tripped and landed face-first in the snow. Branch didn't notice at first, and he skidded to a halt. He turned to run back and help Peppy. But he hardly took two steps before one of the giant snowballs landed right on top of the king.

"Peppy!" Branch frantically dug through the snow. "King Peppy? Are you all right? Can you hear me?" Heavy footsteps made Branch freeze, and he ducked down into the space he managed to make in the snow. When something touched his back, he slapped his hands over his mouth to quiet his yelp. He turned and saw something trying to burrow out of the snow. Branch brushed the snow away, and Peppy's head popped out.

"You all right?" Peppy whispered.

"I'm fine." Branch nodded.

"Good, me too. Now get me out of here!" Peppy struggled to free his other arm. Branch kept digging, trying to free up some space for Peppy to wiggle out. He soon became aware of the snow shifting elsewhere. Something was digging its way through the giant snowball, and right towards them.

"Can you move at all?" Branch asked.

Peppy struggled to move his limbs through the packed snow. He jumped. "Something touched my foot! There's something in here!"

"Give me your hands!" Branch urged. He grabbed Peppy's wrists and began to pull. If he couldn't dig the king out, he'd just have to yank him out.

Suddenly, Peppy felt a pinch in his ankle, and something pulled him from Branch's grip and out the snow the other way. Branch hit the snow, and he stared out through the hole Peppy just disappeared into. He heard growling, and he ducked down again when those heavy footsteps returned. Branch peered out, and his eyes widened when he saw a trio of large, hairy creatures. The creatures were half the height of a Bergen, had long, grey-white hair and white faces like an ape's, with blue noses. Their hands and feet were covered in fur, too, and dark blue, pointed nails poked out like claws.

 _Yetis. You gotta be kidding me._ Branch silently groaned at their bad luck. Yetis moved around as the seasons changed. In the spring and summer, they sought colder weather farther north. In the winter and fall, they came back down the mountains. They were as mean as they were hairy. Even worse, one of them held a squirming King Peppy in its fist. The yetis discussed with each other—in a series of grunts, growls, and monkey-like hoots—before the yeti holding Peppy tossed the king in a patch of animal skin and fur it carried. The yeti gripped the corners of the fur patch and held it like a sack. The yetis began to leave. Branch waited until one came close enough, and then jumped forward and grabbed the tangled hairs of the yeti's ankle. Branch held on tight, stretching out his hair to camouflage on the grey-white fur. To the yetis, he looked like just a spot of black fur.

 _Just hang on, Peppy. I won't let them eat you._

* * *

Peppy couldn't see much in the small sack. All he knew for certain was that it smelled horrible in there. He felt around in the darkness, searching for a hole where he could slip out. He did eventually find a hole, but it wasn't nearly big enough for even his head. He could, however, see out and watch where the yetis took him. He was pleasantly surprised to see the yetis walking right towards the ridge where Branch said they could find snow lilies.

 _At least that will save us some time._ Peppy thought. _But how am I going to get out of this?_

When the yetis cleared the ridge, Peppy saw about half a dozen other yetis sitting by a fire. The yetis stomped over thin blue sticks poking out of the snow. But as Peppy analyzed the "sticks," he discovered they were actually bright blue flower stems. Even more disheartening: the yetis had a small pile of snow lilies sitting on a rock near their fire. They had to be snow lilies. The flowers had blue stems and clusters of little petals that made snowflake shapes.

The yeti holding Peppy opened the sack and plucked him out by his hair. The yetis came around and eyed Peppy hungrily. Peppy gulped, curling up in a ball as though that would make him disappear. The yetis grunted and growled and hooted to each other, gesturing to the troll king. Obviously, they discussed the best way to cook him in that soup they had in a pot over the fire. One of the yetis pulled Peppy's pack off his back, and then tossed him onto the snow. Before he could scurry away, one of the yetis plopped a cage over him made from the ribcage of a long-dead animal. The tips of the bones went down just far enough that Peppy wouldn't be able to tunnel his way out. Of course, even if he could, those yetis would catch him in seconds.

Meanwhile, Branch had since dropped off the yeti's ankle and now hid behind a rock a short distance away from the yeti camp. He analyzed the situation before him. If he didn't do this carefully, both he and Peppy would end up in these yetis' lunch. _If I can get him out of that cage, we can sneak away._ Branch rummaged through his bag and pulled out a knife. He didn't dare leave his backpack behind. So, in an effort to stay quiet, Branch gripped the knife in his teeth and began crawling towards Peppy.

One of the yetis unloaded Peppy's backpack. It tossed the compass aside, close enough to Peppy that he could take it back and tuck it into his hair. The yeti fished through the backpack for a moment before depositing the entire thing into the soup pot. All of Peppy's supplies, now part of the yetis' lunch. The yeti holding a thick stick stirred the soup. The yetis debated and discussed as they cooked, trying to decide how to make their hodge-podge of a meal taste better. A couple of the yetis took some of the snow lilies, mashed them up, and stuffed them into a couple pipes for smoking.

"No….." Peppy groaned quietly. But there was hope yet. He could see a couple snow lilies still sitting on the rock.

"Psst. Peppy." The king turned and saw Branch. "I'm going to cut you out of here. Keep an eye on those yetis." He moved to the animal skin cover on the side of the cage, and he began cutting it away.

"Branch, those are snow lilies over there, right?" Peppy asked hopefully.

"Yes. Keep it down!" Branch hissed. He cut open the animal skin just enough for Peppy to squeeze out. The yetis hadn't noticed yet, still arguing over their soup. "Let's go." Branch urged, tucking his knife away.

"Wait! We have to get those flowers!" Peppy insisted.

"No, don't!" Branch whispered as Peppy headed towards the fire. "Peppy! Come back!"

Peppy snuck around the cage and ducked behind a rock near the fire. He was so close. All he had to do was grab the flowers, and he and Branch would be home free. Peppy glanced up to the yetis. They were still distracted, for now. Peppy tiptoed his way over towards the flowers. He crawled up the slope of the rock and peered over the edge, staring at the snow lilies. He slowly, quietly reached for the stems.

 _Almost got 'em…_ Peppy bit his tongue. He managed to wrap his fingers around one of the flower stems.

Suddenly, the flowers went upwards, pulling Peppy with them. Peppy soon found himself almost nose-to-nose with one of the growling yetis.

Peppy chuckled nervously. "Hello."

The yeti roared, blowing Peppy's hair back. The yeti might have swallowed the troll whole if Branch didn't intervene. He had taken the rope from his backpack and made a lasso. He looped the rope around a coal and swung it towards the yeti's foot. The yeti snarled in pain, accidentally tossing Peppy and the snow lilies into the air. Peppy hit the side of the soup pot and landed in the snow with a grunt of pain. The snow lilies fell into the fire.

"No!" Peppy darted for the flowers, but Branch pulled him back. They scattered as the yetis began chasing them around the camp. The trolls narrowly dodged stomping yeti feet while the yetis tried to smash them into the ground. Branch and Peppy ran towards each other, passing one another while the yetis chasing them smacked into each other and fell to the ground. Peppy darted away as one of the yetis chased him. Branch ran to the fire and pulled a fiery piece of wood from the embers. He ran to the nearest yeti and stuck the small torch between two of its toes. The yeti, realizing its foot was burning, began freaking out and running around crazily. The yeti ran right into its companions, giving Branch and Peppy their chance to escape. The trolls didn't stop until the yetis were far behind them. Only then did they collapse to the ground in their exhaustion.

"Are you….crazy?" Branch panted. "You…nearly….got us killed!"

"I had to…..get those flowers." Peppy said. "It didn't look like there were any more in that flower patch."

"There weren't." Branch confirmed ruefully. "Stupid yetis. I had no idea they use those things like tobacco."

Peppy wished he could've saved those flowers before they fell into the fire or ended up in the yetis' smoking pipes. "Then what's our next move?"

"The next flower patch, I guess." Branch said. "It's a half-day journey from here."

"And I suppose traveling through the night is out of the question?" Peppy guessed.

"We'll get down the mountain in record time." Branch assured. "But traveling at night will increase our odds of getting killed or lost, despite how much time it might save us."

Peppy rolled his eyes. "Of course."

* * *

 _Day Four_

It snowed so heavily yesterday afternoon that the searching had to be cut short so Branch and Peppy could find some shelter. Peppy did not sleep easily. His thoughts and his nightmares traveled back to his ailing daughter, and he wondered if she would even be alive when he returned. Meanwhile, Branch went through his rations and tried to figure out how to divide it evenly between him and Peppy so they would both get the nourishment they needed to survive this trip. But with the time they've spent and the time these rations would last, Branch realized there was no way the food he had left would keep both of them going. They would never run out of water with all the snow around, but they needed their strength to keep climbing.

 _Well, I can go a day or two without food._ Branch decided before he retired to sleep. _I just have to make sure Poppy gets her father back._

The next morning, Branch gave his share of food to Peppy and made up the excuse of "I already ate." Then they were off yet again. The incline was so steep and the snow so deep that Peppy felt like he dug his way to the snow lilies. He would stab his cane into the snow and basically haul himself forward. Branch would glance back every now and then, but soon stopped when Peppy snapped at him. Tension gradually increased between the two as the weather increasingly worsened. The wind picked up, adding to the chill, and it snowed all day as they traveled.

"Would you stop looking at me like that? For hair's sake!" Peppy grumbled when Branch turned to check on him.

"I'm just making sure you don't get left behind." Branch said. "I thought that was your motto. No troll left behind?"

"You should be more worried about yourself." Peppy grumbled. "Heaven knows you don't do that enough anyway."

Branch stared at Peppy, surprised and insulted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying." Peppy huffed. "Would it kill you to get out of that bunker now and then?"

"Yes. Yes, it could." Branch said matter-of-factly. Peppy growled in irritation—at Branch or just in general, that was unclear. Branch slowed so they could walk side-by-side. "What's your deal? Why do you care if I stay in my bunker all the time?"

"It's my job, Branch. A king cares for his people." Peppy said. "Forgive me if I have a soft spot for you because your grandparents were such dear friends of mine. It's not a bad thing to have people care about you."

"Sure it is." Branch sped up again. "Being alone is the best thing that could've happened to me."

"Really?" Peppy asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, really. I'm has happy as can be." Branch said.

"Says the only grey troll in the entire village." Peppy said. Branch didn't speak again. His hands balled into fists. "I do not believe you are happy, Branch. In fact, I _know_ you're not. But that doesn't mean you should reject the opportunity to be happy again."

Branch still didn't talk as they came to a short cliff wall. With the powdery snow below and the low height, they could easily free-climb it without the fear of injury. Branch began to climb, Peppy close behind. But the older troll slipped halfway up and fell back into the snow. Branch looked down and saw a hole in the powder shaped exactly like the king.

"Need some help?" Branch asked.

"No." Peppy's voice said dully from the hole. He clawed his way out and resumed climbing. "But you need some help."

"Here we go." Branch rolled his eyes and continued climbing.

"No, seriously!" Peppy growled as he pulled himself up the rock. "I think you would be a lot better off if you would just let people in. I'm not saying you need to start hosting parties in your 'heavily fortified, highly camouflaged, Bergen-proof survival bunker,' but it wouldn't kill you to accept one of Poppy's invitations for once!"

 _If only you knew._ Branch reached the top of the rock and pulled himself up onto the flat surface. He looked ahead, and his eyes widened. "Oh, no…"

"And I'm not convinced that your supplies includes all the necessary foods for a growing teenager." Peppy reached the top, and he stabbed his cane into the snow to get himself over the edge. He stood and dusted the snow off his coat. "I just think—" He noticed Branch's expression, and he followed his gaze. Peppy's eyes widened, too.

A flat stretch of snow lay out before them, with broken and dead snow lilies littering the area. The flowers and their stems were frozen stiff, and then broken by the winds. The flowers that didn't get swept away were wilted and dead.

Branch sighed. "Like I said: snow lilies love the snow, but not the wind."

Frustrated, Peppy kicked one of the dead flowers. "So then I guess we have to find that large field? Higher up?"

"I am. You're going home." Branch said.

"Not on your life." Peppy said firmly.

"Peppy, the weather isn't going to get much better." Branch said. Already, the wind became stronger and the snow seemed to fall sideways.

"It would be irresponsible to let a teenager go wandering off on his own." Peppy said.

"Is this about be a responsible king?" Branch demanded.

"It's about saving my daughter! Now you can help me or not, but I'm going!" Peppy marched off, hardly caring about the wind.

"Peppy, listen to me!" Branch called as he followed. "Look, I know you want to save Poppy and you're trying to keep me safe out here, but none of this will matter if you get hurt! Poppy needs you more than she needs me. I'm just trying to make sure you get down the mountain alive!" He shielded his face from the snowflakes pricking at his skin and eyes. He squinted through the whiteness, and discovered he couldn't see Peppy at all. "Peppy? King Peppy! Where are you?" Branch looked all around, taking only a few more steps forward. "Peppy! Come back! Where'd you go?!"

Peppy's voice called faintly through the wind. "Branch?"

"Over here!" Branch felt the wind pushing him every which way, and he struggled to walk through it. He continued to call out, listening for Peppy's responses. He saw a shadow in the blowing snow. Then he felt something hit his arm, and he discovered Peppy's cane. Branch grabbed hold of the walking stick, letting it guide him to Peppy.

"You all right?" Peppy had to shout over the wind.

"Yeah! We got to get out of this blizzard!" Branch urged.

It took quite a bit of work to navigate through the whiteout. Both trolls held on to Peppy's cane so they wouldn't be separated. The little visibility meant Peppy and Branch walked blindly until they literally ran into a wide, sturdy tree. Climbing up, they found an empty hole where they could take shelter.

Peppy shook his head to get rid of the snow in his hair. "Well that was unpleasant."

"You're telling me." Branch glanced up to the icicles sticking out of his hair like cactus thorns. He shook his hair out to get rid of them. He pulled his backpack off and looked through it. "Oh, great. I don't have any kindling left!"

"Well, that's all right." Peppy said. "We'll take some from the limbs of the tree in the morning. We can go one night without a fire."

"Wouldn't have to if someone hadn't lost all their firewood." Branch grumbled.

Peppy glared at him. "Hey, it's not my fault a yeti stole my entire backpack."

"Well maybe if you had stayed quiet instead yapping on and on and on like you always do, those yetis wouldn't have found us!" Branch snapped.

"Well if I wasn't stuck with the worst traveling partner in history—"

"How is this suddenly my fault?"

"It certainly hasn't been a walk in the park taking this trip with you."

"Since when is hiking up a snowy mountain a walk in the park in the first place?"

"It wouldn't kill you to be a little more optimistic."

"I can't be optimistic about the princess being so close to death!"

"She's not going to die. I'm not going to let her."

"Maybe if you had been keeping better track of her, she wouldn't have gotten sick."

Branch immediately regretted saying that. But what made him actually fear for his life was the fiery glare in Peppy's eyes. Peppy's didn't glare. He didn't get angry. At least, Branch always thought so.

"Poppy is kind and selfless and loves to be with the other trolls." Peppy growled, stomping up towards Branch, who backed away. "She's also innocent! She didn't know the weather was taking a turn for the worse. She was just out happily handing out her invitations when the storm hit, and she couldn't get home in time! I just thought that _someone_ might've warned her; but that didn't work out, now did it?"

Branch's back hit the wall. He suddenly froze. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"I thought one of the trolls would have urged her to go home." Peppy repeated. "Honestly, I expect more responsibility from them—"

"No, no, before that!" Branch said. "Poppy was handing out her invitations when she got sick?"

Peppy's angry glare morphed to one of confusion. "Yes. For the party we're having Yuletide Eve. She was starting to get sick, but it looked like she was getting better. Then she got caught in that storm and Dr. Plum says that's what caused the Frigii Flu. I still don't understand why none of the trolls in the village thought to warn her."

Branch leaned against the wall, staring at the ground. "She wasn't in the village…"

"What?" Peppy stared at him. "Then where was she?"

"She and Cooper….came to my bunker…." Branch murmured. "They were handing out those dumb invitations…."

It took two seconds for Peppy's fatherly instincts to kick in and make him mad again. He grabbed Branch by the front of his coat and shoved him against the wall. "You knew a storm was coming, didn't you?"

"Well, I…noticed the signs…" Branch stammered, his eyes darting around and looking everywhere except towards the king.

"Why didn't you let them in?" Peppy shouted. "Forget the privacy of your dumb bunker. This is life and death! If I hadn't found them when I did, they could've died in that storm! Why would you shut them out like that? Why would you not let them in when you knew bad weather was on the way? Of all the days to shut them out and turn them away, why did it have to be that day?!"

" _I just wanted to be alone!"_ Branch screamed, making Peppy recoil. Branch panted heavily, turning his face from Peppy. The king stepped back, having let go of Branch's coat when he jumped. Peppy could see the glassiness of unshed tears in Branch's eyes. The teenager's shoulders shook. His fists clenched.

Peppy considered his words carefully. "What is so significant about that day?" What, indeed? As far as Peppy knew, nothing important happened to Branch on that day.

Branch didn't answer for a long time. If he didn't control his emotions soon, they would burst out like water from a broken dam. He inhaled, and shakily exhaled. "She always loved this holiday…" he whispered.

Half a second later, Peppy realized what Branch meant, and he winced a little. Of course. Branch was talking about his grandmother, who embraced and celebrated Midwinter Yuletide better than most other trolls. Only Poppy could do it with more excitement and eagerness. Rosiepuff always exchanged gifts and sang carols and decorated the pod and did all the other things the other trolls did. But she also shared the magic and the joy of the holiday through the littlest ways, like helping trolls who needed an extra hand or taking care of the little ones and telling them stories of goodwill and kindness. Rosiepuff always embodied the true meaning of the holiday, and she no doubt raised Branch to be the same way. With her gone, Branch's fond memories were tainted with pain.

"Branch…" Peppy gently put a hand on the grey teen's shoulder. "Branch, look at me." Slowly, Branch raised his eyes. "I know you miss her. I do, too. She was my best friend, and I miss her just as much I miss your grandfather or my wife. I told you, after we escaped the Troll Tree, that you could always come talk to me if you needed someone to listen. Why didn't you?"

Branch couldn't speak. So he just shrugged weakly.

"You're my family, Branch." Peppy said. "I've known you since the day you were born. What did I say or do to make you think that you couldn't talk to your own godfather?"

It hurt Branch to hear the Peppy blame himself for this. Branch's words became stuck in his throat, so he only shook his head and slowly moved away from the king. He went to the other side of their shelter and curled up in a ball on the ground, staring off into space. Peppy watched him for a moment, and then pulled the blanket from Branch's backpack and draped it over the boy. The king moved to the other side of the shelter and settled down to try and sleep.

And yet, sleep would not come at first. Peppy did feel guilty about what happened to Branch. He felt guilty because he believed he didn't do enough to help his godson. He did tell Branch, numerous times, that he was more than welcome to stay in the royal pod. He could've been considered a prince. But Branch refused every time. He chose to stay isolated from the other trolls, despite Peppy's constant attempts to get him to come out of that thrice-damned bunker. Peppy just didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't know how to find that little boy he once knew so well.

Every other troll in the village saw Branch as a grumpy, grey, pessimistic nuisance. Peppy looked at Branch and saw the godson he nearly lost.


	6. Babysitting

**A/N: Oh my gosh I am so sorry for this late update! I have been crazy busy this week. And I'm super excited because I got a role in a local play! Yay!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six – Babysitting**

 _Glancing around the Troll Tree, King Peppy could see the extent of the damage from the windstorm that hit a few days ago. Several pods still lay in shambles. A couple of them had yet to be retrieved from the ground below. Trolls cleaned out their broken homes and did their best to repair and reorganize them. But it was slow going. Very few pods were left undamaged by the storm._

 _Peppy cared most about the home of a certain couple friends of his. He approached the pod home of said friends and knocked politely. "Rosiepuff? It's Peppy!"_

" _Come in, but watch your step!" Rosiepuff's voice warned from inside._

 _Once Peppy got into the pod house, he realized what Rosiepuff meant. Her furniture lay in odd places, mostly bunched up in clusters against the walls. Books, toys, and baby dishware littered the ground. Peppy tiptoed over some blocks as he moved through the room._

" _Quite a mess here, eh?" Peppy chuckled._

 _Rosiepuff emerged from the kitchen, an apron over her dress and a one-year-old Branch on her hip. Her hair was frizzy, and she gave Peppy a deadpan stare. "Did you come all this way just to make useless commentary?"_

 _Peppy laughed. "I wanted to see how you were doing with the cleanup. Although, with the baby around, I can't imagine it's going well."_

" _No, not really." Rosiepuff admitted. "To be honest, Oaken and I haven't been able to get much done. He's out and about, helping the other trolls. All we could do was move the furniture so Branch wouldn't get hurt. I've been taking care of a lot of the children so their parents can get work done."_

" _Joy's out there, too, helping out where she can." Peppy said. He noticed Rosiepuff readjusting Branch every now and then as the baby squirmed and giggled. "Rambunctious today, isn't he?"_

" _You have no idea." Rosiepuff shook her head as Branch crawled his way up her shoulder. "All he wants to do is play or read or crawl up into my hair." Branch disappeared right into Rosiepuff's green locks. He laughed madly, as though hiding in his grandmother's hair was the funniest thing in the world. Rosiepuff reached into her hair and pulled out her grandson by his ankle. The toddler laughed again, suckling on his knuckles. "You think you're so funny, don't you?" Rosiepuff rolled her eyes, cradling Branch in her arms._

" _He_ is _quite entertaining." Peppy tousled the one-year-old's sapphire blue hair. He sniffed the air. "Hey, is something burning?"_

 _Rosiepuff gasped. "The cookies! Here, hold him!" She pushed her grandson into his godfather's arms and then sprinted to the kitchen._

 _Peppy chuckled, bouncing Branch a little. "Your grandmother is very frazzled today, isn't she?" he cooed. Branch laughed, and then the baby grabbed hold of Peppy's mustache and gave it a firm tug. Peppy yelped in pain, which only made Branch pull harder. "Rosiepuff! Your grandson is pulling on my mustache again!"_

" _Joy and I keep telling you to trim it!" Rosiepuff called from the kitchen._

" _Thanks. Thanks a lot!" Peppy said sarcastically. He tried to pry Branch's fingers off his facial hair, but the toddler appeared to be quite amused by yanking on Peppy's mustache. Rosiepuff finally returned, and she smirked teasingly. "Could you give me a hand, please?" Peppy asked._

 _In response, Rosiepuff clapped her hands._

" _That's not funny. Help me!" Peppy pleaded._

 _Rosiepuff laughed. She held up a toy alligator for Branch to grab before taking him back into her arms. "Serves you right for teasing me."_

 _Peppy rubbed his mouth and smoothed his mustache out. "Yeah, I guess."_

 _Rosiepuff brushed a hand through Branch's hair. "Sometimes it feels like he's starting his terrible twos early. So active all the time. I can hardly get a thing done, especially since the storm."_

" _Nothing wrong with taking a break, you know." Peppy said._

" _I know, but Oaken can't watch him for the same reason no one else can." Rosiepuff said. "They're all so busy cleaning up."_

 _Peppy knew that was only part of the reason Rosiepuff wouldn't ask for help. She was too kind to think about dumping her high-spirited little grandson onto another troll for even half a day. "You know what? Why don't I take care of him tomorrow?"_

 _Rosiepuff blinked in surprise. "Really?"_

" _Why not?" Peppy shrugged. "You should take some time to clean up around here. Take a day off."_

" _Oh, I don't know, Peppy." Rosiepuff looked worried. "He's only walking a little bit, but you turn your back and he'll be out the door. I don't want you to have to deal with that."_

" _Well, I may have to deal with that when Joy and I have a child." Peppy said. "I've always been anxious about having a kid. If I can't take care of Branch, maybe that'll be a sign that I shouldn't have kids at all. What's the harm in leaving him with me for just one day?"_

 _Rosiepuff considered it. Peppy knew how closely she guarded her grandson. But, after some deliberation, Rosiepuff gave in. "All right. I suppose Branch should learn that his family goes beyond his grandparents. I'll drop him off tomorrow morning. You're sure you can handle him?"_

" _Rosiepuff, please." Peppy scoffed with a confident smile. "If I can run a kingdom, I think I can take care of a one-year-old."_

* * *

 _Soon after Peppy woke up and changed clothes, he heard a knock at his door. Upon opening, he found Oaken standing there with a duffel bag slung over one shoulder and Branch tucked into one arm._

" _I suppose the boy's moving in now?" Peppy joked as Joy came to take Branch inside._

" _No, but you know how mothers—and grandmothers—are." Oaken chuckled, handing the duffel bag off to Peppy. "Rosiepuff just wanted to make sure you had everything you need. She would be here herself, but I let her sleep in. You sure you can handle my little boy? He's quite…energetic."_

" _That's what I hear." Peppy said. "But I think I'll be fine. Joy will help in the morning before she goes off to help Cybil."_

" _All right. Good luck, old friend." Oaken chuckled to himself as he left the royal pod._

 _Peppy scoffed. "'Good luck,' he says. As if I need luck to take care of my own godson." He set the duffel bag on the couch and looked through it. He saw all manner of books and toys, a bright yellow blanket, and a couple jars of baby food. "All this for one kid?"_

" _He's a baby, Peppy." Joy laughed, placing Branch on a place mat on the table. "Babies need a lot of care and attention." She placed a bowl of torn-up pancake pieces in front of Branch, who immediately grabbed a fistful and shoved the delicious pancake bits into his mouth._

" _Is it safe for him to be eating that?" Peppy asked, joining his wife at the table._

" _I tore up the pieces so they would be too small for him to choke on them." Joy assured. "But no way am I letting him miss out on pancakes when he's old enough to start eating more solid foods."_

" _He certainly seems to like them." Peppy mused, gently flicking a piece of pancake off Branch's cheek. The baby ate a few more pieces of pancake, and then proceeded to dump the rest out of the bowl and then wear said bowl on his head. Joy only laughed and piled the discarded pancake bits on her empty plate._

" _He's a troublemaker, that one. Just like his grandfather and godfather." Joy said, clearing the dishes and taking them to the kitchen._

 _Peppy laughed, watching his wife leave. "Please. I hardly cause as much trouble as Oaken does! Isn't that right, Branch?" Peppy looked to the baby, only to discover Branch crawling to the edge of the table and about to tumble off. Peppy dove across the table and caught the lad before he could fall. Peppy sighed in relief, turning Branch to face the baby towards him. "That was_ not _funny, young man."_

 _Baby Branch burped in response._

" _What did I tell you?" Joy said, taking Branch and rocking him. "Peppy, why don't you go help Cybil? She just needs to reorganize her home. I can take care of Branch."_

" _No, no, I can handle it." Peppy assured, sliding off the table. "Cybil asked for your help. You know how she likes her home, anyway. I promised Rosiepuff I would take care of Branch, and I will."_

" _Well, all right." Joy said uncertainly._

" _What is it with everyone doubting my ability to take care of him?" Peppy asked._

" _It's just that I don't think you fully understand what you got yourself into." Joy said._

" _I know it will be a lot of work. But I can do this." Peppy assured. "I know all there is to know about taking care of babies."_

 _Joy raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Then_ you _can change his first diaper."_

 _Peppy scoffed. "Easy-peasy!"_

Two hours later

" _Joy!" Peppy called from the bedroom. "I don't think I did this right!"_

 _Joy had been reading on the couch when she heard her husband's call. "Right on time." She giggled, rising from her spot and walking to the bedroom. When she arrived, she found Branch wiggling uncomfortably with a fresh diaper tied around his hips and bandages wrapped around his legs and tummy, all of it held together with some duct tape. "Peppy, what on earth made you think that was a good idea?"_

 _Peppy chuckled nervously. "Well, the darned thing didn't look like it was covering everything and I didn't want him making a mess of himself."_

 _Joy rolled her eyes with a laugh, freed Branch from the duct tape, bandages, and wrongly applied diaper, and showed her husband the proper method. Branch giggled as Joy bounced him._

" _Showoff." Peppy huffed._

" _You're going to have to do it again after lunch." Joy pointed out, plopping the baby in Peppy's arms. "I'm heading off to Cybil's."_

 _Peppy struggled to hold onto Branch. The blue baby kept squirming and wriggling. "Why can't he stay still?"_

" _He's curious. He wants to explore." Joy said on her way to the door. "Set him on the ground after I leave and let him look around."_

" _Is that safe?" Peppy asked._

" _As long as you're watching him. Good luck!" the troll queen shut the door behind her._

 _Peppy sighed, looking to the baby troll in his hands. He just managed to catch him before he backflipped out of the king's grip. "Okay, fine. You want to explore?" Peppy set Branch down and backed up until he sat on the couch. "There you go. Go explore. Just_ try _to stay out of trouble."_

 _Branch stared at Peppy for a moment, and then shifted to his hands and knees and began crawling. The baby went to the table first and crawled around under there. Then he circled the entire room, looking around at everything. Then he went to the basket near the couch and played with Joy's knitting yarn. He pawed at the yarn ball like a kitten, moving it about the room. Peppy made sure Branch didn't hit his head on the corner of the coffee table, but did not make another move beyond that. He watched the baby crawl about and play with the ball of yarn. It took about ten more minutes of baby-watching for Peppy to grow bored. Branch stopped in the middle of the floor and began unraveling the ball of yarn._

Surely just a few minutes alone won't hurt him. _Peppy slowly stood and tiptoed towards the kitchen. He was parched. Peppy took one last look at the baby. Content as ever. So Peppy disappeared into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of juice. He also rummaged through the bag Oaken left and found a baby bottle, which he filled with water for Branch. He returned to the living room…._

… _and almost dropped the cup and bottle in his hands._

 _Branch was gone. The messy yarn ball lay in the middle of the floor, but the baby was gone. Peppy looked around and saw Branch on the backrest of the couch._

" _How did you…..?" Peppy set the cup and bottle down on the coffee table and ran over to the couch, gingerly lifting the baby off the backrest where he could fall. Peppy set Branch on the floor and checked behind the couch. Perhaps Branch dropped something back there? Nope, nothing. Peppy turned back to Branch, and he saw the baby all the way across the room at the bookshelf. Branch leaned against the shelf and pulled on one of the books with a colorful cover; and, in doing so, he pulled down other books stacked on top of his catch. Peppy yelped, darting over and covering Branch with his arms and head. He grunted and squeaked in pain as the books bonked him on the head before landing on the floor. Branch apparently didn't notice. He lost his balance and landed on his rump._

 _He held out the book to Peppy. "Ah."_

" _You want me to read to you?" Peppy guessed, scooping up the baby and the book and going to the couch. He handed the baby his bottle and discovered Branch had picked out one of the scrapbooks. "You picked a good one, Branch. This is a scrapbook from my childhood." Peppy opened the scrapbook. The first picture showed Peppy, Oaken, and Peppy's brother Malcolm on Peppy's seventh birthday. "That's me. That's my brother. And that's your grandpa. Devilish trickster that he is, I'm still surprised he became a guard. You and he could be twins, you know." Peppy flipped the page. "There we are again. That was one of our first camping trips. Your grandpa saved me from the river during that trip. He's very brave, just like you're going to be."_

 _Branch touched the image of his grandfather. "Grrn-da."_

" _That's right." Peppy nodded. He flipped to another page, near the back of the book, this one taken of him and Rosiepuff soon after they became friends. "That's your grandma."_

 _Branch stared at the picture. "Grrn-ma."_

 _Peppy nodded, grinning. The smile became a little sad after a moment. "I know you never got to really meet your parents, Branch, and I'm sorry for that. But you're going to be okay. With people like your grandparents raising you, you're going to be just fine."_

 _The baby looked up to Peppy. There seemed to be an understanding look in his eyes. Then, he snuggled up closer to his godfather and continued to stare at the pictures while Peppy flipped the pages and explain every image. After a while, Branch seemed to grow bored with the scrapbook. He scooted down off the couch and crawled towards the bookcase, his bottle still clamped in his gums and the few teeth that had sprouted. Peppy still stared at the scrapbook. They had left off at a picture taken at Heart's Day, when Malcolm and Peppy played a friendly joke on Oaken by painting his face pink, plastering his hair with heart stickers, and sprinkling it all with some glitter. Oaken was asleep in the picture, but Peppy remembered being chased around the royal pod while Oaken screamed death threats. Certainly didn't look very threatening with all the paint, glitter, and stickers._

 _Meanwhile, Branch crawled over to the books fallen across the floor. He searched for the one with the most colorful cover, and he lifted it into his little arms. He unsteadily stood up and toddled back over towards Peppy. But he had to lean on the coffee table, his legs still not strong enough to take him long distances. The baby hardly cared. He pushed the book in his arms onto Peppy's lap, surprising the king out of his thoughts. Then Branch crawled up onto the couch again, clawing at the fabric and swinging a leg up. He slipped a little, but still managed to haul himself up again. He suckled from his bottle, staring at Peppy expectantly. He knocked his fist on the book._

 _Peppy laughed. "You are something else, Branch."_

* * *

 _After lunch, more playtime, and a much more successful diaper change, Branch began to nod off. Being a rambunctious baby troll took a lot of work, you know. Peppy rocked the baby for a few minutes and then gently deposited Branch on his and Joy's bed. He tucked Branch's blanket around him, snuck out of the room, shut the door, and promptly collapsed in his chair._

" _I'm never admitting that they were all right." Peppy sighed. Taking care of a baby was exhausting! Even when Branch entertained himself, he needed to be watched or else he'd get into some kind of trouble. Peppy didn't even want to think about the trouble he'd get into when he was a teenager._ How does Rosiepuff have enough energy to take care of him and somehow nanny every other troll child in this tree? _Peppy wondered. For as long as he had known her, Rosiepuff was like the mother hen. She cared for the little ones, and they all adored her. Threaten or harm one of those children, and Rosiepuff could go from a mother hen to a mama bear in the blink of an eye. Peppy liked to think he would be the same way when he had his own child. Then again, he wasn't very fierce. Who would run away when they see someone like him? Who would ever scream, 'Oh no! King Peppy is coming!'?_

 _Peppy shut his eyes and mulled over this thought. He supposed his mother was responsible for his less-than-fearsome nature and name. She was the one who named him "Peppy," and taught him of kindness and happiness. Wolfrick named Peppy's brother "Malcolm," and raised him to be the way Wolfrick a king believed should act: preserve happiness, but rule with a firm hand. Now that Peppy was king, he felt some conflicting feelings. Did he have enough of his father's sternness without being cruel? Did the trolls respect him enough? More importantly, did they love him like he loved them? The kingdom certainly seemed to adore him. Few remembered Wolfrick fondly, but everyone rejoiced when Peppy took the throne. They celebrated when Peppy chose Joy to be his wife. Now, they excitedly awaited the arrival of a prince or princess to continue the royal family's legacy._

My legacy… _Peppy mused._ Hope she's a little calmer compared to Branch.

 _Peppy jumped when he heard a sudden cry, and he realized the baby was crying. "I'm coming! I'm coming I'm coming I'm coming I'm coming I'm—ouch!" Peppy had run so quickly that he didn't get the door open in time, and he ran right into it. He rubbed his sore forehead as he opened the door. Branch squirmed and fussed and cried on the bed. "Easy now, Branch." Peppy soothed, lifting the child into a comforting embrace. Branch immediately began squirming and pushing, as though he were trying to get away from Peppy. The king carefully tucked the baby into one arm and hurried to the duffel bag with Branch's things. He looked over the notes Rosiepuff left for him. Branch didn't seem hungry or in need of a change. But_ something _had to calm him down. Peppy found something that made him do a double-take._

My coat is in the bag. For whatever reason—because it's soft or it smells like me—he loves to cuddle with it.

 _Peppy looked through the bag and found Rosiepuff's knit magenta coat. He wrapped it around Branch like a blanket and held the baby to his chest. Almost instantly, the baby stilled. He cuddled up close, burying his face in the yarn._

" _Whew." Peppy sighed. "There, now. All better."_

 _The baby still whimpered a little._

" _Hey, Branch. What's the matter?" Peppy asked, sitting down on the couch. "Did…..uh…..did you have a bad dream? Do babies get bad dreams?"_

 _Branch trembled, curled up close to the king._

" _Huh. Guess you did." Peppy glanced out the window. With a holiday like Trollstice around, even babies must get nightmares. Peppy gave the baby a gentle squeeze. "There, there. It's okay, Branch. You're okay."_

 _Still, the baby whimpered and cried. Whatever he dreamt about, it scared him terribly. What could Peppy do to calm him? The first thing that popped into his head was the lullaby Branch's mother would sing to him while he was still in her womb. But Peppy couldn't remember the words to that song. But maybe he could use the song his own mother sang._

Little baby firefly with the bright light  
Shining his way through the night  
Weaving through the trees, doing figure-eights  
Watch the fireflies with you, well that sounds great

 _It was a silly song, sung by the late queen when she took her sons outside to catch fireflies one summer's evening. But whether it was the words or simply hearing someone's voice, Branch settled down. Peppy sighed in relief. He picked up a book of fairytales sitting on the coffee table and set it in his lap. He began reading, and he felt Branch's head shift as the baby stared at the pages. Somehow, Peppy felt more at ease—comfortable, even—sitting there with a baby in his arm and reading a book to him._

* * *

" _Peppy?"_

" _Mm."_

" _Peppy."_

" _Five more minutes….."_

" _Peppy, wake up!"_

 _Peppy jumped, jerking upright. He reached to catch the baby before he fell, but Peppy realized with a start that Branch was gone yet again. "Oh no. Where is he? Where's the baby? Where's the baby?"_

" _Peppy, relax!" Joy laughed. "Rosiepuff and Oaken came to pick him up twenty minutes ago. You two looked so cute." She showed him a picture she had taken with her camera. Peppy looked, and he smiled sheepishly. Apparently, he had fallen asleep in the middle of his reading, and Branch slept sounding on his chest._

" _Well, I guess we both needed a nap." Peppy chuckled._

" _Then come help me make dinner, now that you're rested." Joy said, journeying to the kitchen._

 _Peppy followed her. "You know, taking care of Branch wasn't all that bad."_

" _I'm glad." Joy said. "I was afraid you would be more frazzled than this."_

" _Well, I do have a couple bumps on my head." Peppy said, rubbing his skull. "But, honestly, today was just fine. If I can take care of my godson, I can take care of our son or daughter. When we have our own child, I'm confident I will be a good father."_

 _Joy hugged her husband. "I was already confidant of that. Besides, you'll have me right by your side every step of the way. Promise."_

 _Peppy returned the embrace, kissing her forehead. "I love you."_

* * *

 _Day Five_

Peppy awoke feeling cold, wet trails on his face. He sat up and rubbed his wrist on his cheeks and eyes to clear away the tears. Such good memories that brought pain. How ironic. Now Peppy knew how Branch felt. Peppy didn't have his wife with him to help raise their daughter. He had to do it all alone. Branch didn't have his grandparents to raise him. He was all alone, too. Even worse, Peppy had been so wrapped up in raising his own child that he forgot all about his godson who needed a family to love him.

"Branch?" Peppy piped up, his eyes still on the ground. "Branch, we need to talk." He turned around to look at the grey teen.

Branch was gone. The blanket lay folded neatly on top of his backpack and sled, but the grey troll was gone. Peppy looked around and saw words carved into the tree bark wall.

 _Gone to get the flowers. Stay here. I'll be back before dark._

"No." Peppy gasped, staring out the hole at the falling snow. "No, no, _no!"_


	7. The Snow Lilies

**A/N: Wow. Another late update. Good thing this story is almost done!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven – The Snow Lilies**

It was their fifth day out on the mountain, and Branch couldn't remember the last time he felt so stressed. Well, more stressed than normal.

He pulled his scarf tighter around his neck. The wind nipped at the exposed parts of his face. He had taken some rope and tied one of the large jars he carried to his back like a backpack. The less he carried, the quicker he moved. He could easily hike up to the snow lilies, get enough to save Poppy, and return in record time. Peppy only slowed him down, and Branch didn't want to worry about the king anymore. If Peppy had any common sense, he would stay in the tree and wait. That's what Branch believed he should do.

A gust of wind made Branch pause, but he pressed on. He wondered if this harsh weather would make it down the mountain and to the forest. Hopefully, the trolls would know to stay inside. They couldn't afford to have any more children get sick with Frigii Flu. Branch still blamed himself for Poppy getting it. After all, he did refuse her the only shelter she had besides the village, which had been too far away at the time. Her mild sickness would have passed by now if he had let Poppy in. Branch didn't mean to say those hurtful things. He did not mean those insults he spat at Cooper. He unloaded all the pain he felt in that moment onto two innocent children.

 _I'll make it up to them._ Branch decided. _I'll do something to apologize. They deserve that._

A new sound made Branch pause. His ears twitched, animal-like, as he tried to pinpoint the source. It was different from the wind and the snow compacting under Branch's boots. This was shifting snow, easily recognized as the quick movements of an animal. Branch pulled out his knife and turned in a full circle. He slowly continued up the mountain, still rotating as he did. Any predator would sneak up from behind. Branch needed to limit the chances of a surprise attack. The snow continued to shift around him. It was difficult to tell how many or what stalked him. Branch knew what would come: either the creatures would give up and move on or they would attempt an attack.

The growls that came told Branch that the Eninac chose the second option. The small wolf creatures, five in total, surrounded Branch. He swiveled his head to watch each Eninac, analyzing his options. The Eninac would outrun him if he ran up the steep hill. He wouldn't do much better going horizontally or diagonally across the slope. Running downhill would waste time and force Branch to try and make up ground lost. His best—perhaps only—option was to fight. He had a knife, and his teeth were sharper compared to other trolls. He would not back down.

 _For Poppy._ Branch slowly inhaled.

One of the Eninac lunged.

Branch spun the knife so the blade lay parallel to his forearm. He swung a right hook across the lunging Eninac's snout, his blade slicing the dog's face. Another wolf lunged, and Branch ducked to avoid it. Two wolves came at once, and Branch jumped back so the dogs almost hit each other. He managed to move his arm in time to avoid the last Eninac's snapping teeth. One of the Eninac slammed into Branch's chest, but Branch shifted his weight and bent his knees to stay on his feet. He threw the Eninac aside. What happened next was a flurry of teeth, claws, fur, a blade, and black hair. Branch even bit a couple of the Eninac. As determined as Branch was to get those snow lilies, these Eninac were just as determined to have him for lunch. Branch lost his knife in the snow, and one of the wolves managed to rip off one of his gloves (thankfully, without taking any of his fingers).

Then, one of the Eninac grabbed Branch's coat hood in its teeth, yanking on it. Branch pulled the coat off over his head, and the Eninac let it go to advance towards Branch again. Another Eninac snatched the sleeve of Branch's shirt, its teeth scraping across Branch's arm. Branch dug his heels in the snow to keep him on his feet. The second he fell, these dogs would be upon him and he'd be dead. He kept his eyes on all four Eninac in front of him. While one tried to pull him down, the other three watched and waited for their moment to strike.

Four….where was—

The fifth Eninac jumped on Branch's back, clamping its teeth onto Branch's shoulder and chest. Branch let out an agonizing scream as the sharp teeth pierced his flesh through his clothing layers. The weight of the wolf creature pulled Branch back and they both fell into the snow. The Eninac thrashed its head, and Branch felt waves of white-hot pain across his chest and back. His face pushed against the Eninac's snout. He ripped off his other glove and punch the wolf's snout and eyes. Another Eninac grabbed Branch's ankle and started pulling on him, like the two wolves would rip him apart.

Fueled by adrenaline, Branch grabbed the Eninac on his shoulder and threw him into the one on his ankle. Branch jumped to his feet, and then immediately collapsed to his knees. Blood soaked through his torn shirts. The Eninac snarled as they prowled towards him.

One of the Eninac jumped forward and tackled Branch, pinning him to the snow. The wolf creature aimed its teeth for Branch's throat.

Before the teeth could come, however, something whacked the Eninac with such a force that it flew off the troll.

" _Get away from my godson!"_

Branch saw a blur of dark pink hair, and he shakily lifted a head up to see Peppy standing protectively in front of him, wielding his cane like a baseball bat. Branch's head fell back into the snow. Peppy didn't dare take his eyes off the Eninac. When one of them shot towards him, he would hit it with his cane with all his strength. He used his hair to grab another wolf creature and throw it as far away as he could. A few more strikes with his cane, and the Eninac scurried away and decided it wasn't worth it anymore.

Peppy watched the wolves leave, breathing hard from his adrenaline rush. His heart hadn't pounded this hard since the day they escaped Bergen Town. When he was certain the Eninac were gone, Peppy immediately knelt by Branch's side and pulled the teen into his lap. Branch bled from his leg, arm, and chest. Blood stained his torn clothes. The Eninac's teeth scraped up Branch's chest and back from thrashing its head about.

"Branch?" Peppy saw a glazed, unfocused look in Branch's eyes. "Branch, come on. Say something."

Branch stared emptily at the king. Maybe it was shock or coming down from an adrenaline rush. Or maybe he lost more blood than he thought. Either way, everything was a blur, and then he passed out.

"No, no!" Peppy lightly slapped Branch's cheek. "Come on, Branch. Please stay awake. Open your eyes, please!" Branch still didn't move beyond shallow breathing. Peppy groaned. "Great. Just great! Okay. Stay calm, Peppy. You can do this." He found Branch's coat and wrapped it around the grey teen. He gathered the boy in his arms and stood up. "You'll be okay. I've got you."

* * *

Peppy deposited Branch onto the sled and carried Branch's backpack. He pulled Branch on the sled, up the mountain and through the falling snow. He eventually found some shelter in an empty cave, and he got to work. Peppy made a fire first to give him and Branch light and warmth. Then he took out the bandages Branch packed and began properly wrapping Branch's wounds. The minute he had the injuries cleaned and wrapped, Peppy redressed Branch and wrapped him in a blanket once more. He kept Branch on the sled, pulling the makeshift cot closer to the fire. Then Peppy started mashing up some of the berries for Branch to eat. He didn't want Branch to overexert himself in any way, even when eating something like berries. But Branch wouldn't eat. He wasn't conscious enough for it. He couldn't even drink anything.

As night fell, Branch still wouldn't awaken. Peppy didn't understand it, at first. How could an attack like that keep Branch unconscious for so long? Surely Branch should've woken up by now. Unless his body was already weak before the attack. They had been exposed to the elements for a few hours before Peppy found shelter. When Peppy checked Branch's pack again, he suddenly understood. Not only did Branch suffer from the Eninac attack and exposure to the cold, he was starving. Hardly any of the rations were gone. There was still plenty for one troll. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Branch was doing.

"Darned, selfless boy." Peppy grumbled in the morning. Day Six. He could only pray they were close to the snow lilies. If they could get down the mountain quick enough, there was hope for Poppy yet. Peppy re-mashed the berries from yesterday, which had frozen overnight.

A low groan made Peppy pause, and he looked over to see Branch sitting up on the sled. Branch looked around, poked at his bandages, and apparently pieced together what happened. The grey teen glanced at Peppy, and then looked down. Peppy went back to mashing the berries, this time furiously.

"You want to say something to me?" Branch guessed.

"Yes. I'm just trying to figure out the proper wording." Peppy grumbled. He held the bowl of berry mash over the fire to heat it up. Then he sat beside Branch and held out a spoonful of berry mash. Though the grey teen loathed the idea of being spoon-fed, he did not argue. Peppy still frowned, muttering to himself. "Okay, I figured it out."

"Okay." Branch braced himself for Peppy's harsh words. Though rare, Peppy certainly knew how to dish out a stern talk.

"You're just as stupid as I am!" Peppy snapped. He seemed to forcefully feed Branch and checked the teen's bandages fretfully. There was a twisted, pinched look on his face. A cross between a frown of irritation and a furrowed brow of worry. "Going out into this weather alone. And look what good it did you! If I hadn't been there, you would be dead! Yes, I was dumb too for attempting to go up this damned mountain alone. But even if I had let you go in my stead, I would have forced you to bring backup. Because you need someone to watch your back in these kinds of situations! And what do you think you're doing, starving yourself? I'm perfectly capable of missing a meal or two every day. We _both_ need to get up this mountain and down again alive. You may think no one cares for you back at the village, but you're wrong. Not only do I care, but _Poppy_ cares. Creek cares. Cybil cares! And you know what? Trolls care for each other. We take care of each other. There is _no reason_ for you to think you need to do things on your own."

Branch took a steady sip of water from the canteen. His ears drooped with shame. He wouldn't look towards Peppy. "Anything else?" he mumbled.

"Yes, Branch!" Peppy shouted. "I'm sorry!"

Branch looked up in surprise. "What?"

Peppy sighed in defeat and exhaustion. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for drawing the yetis towards us. I'm sorry for shouting at you the other night about not letting Poppy and Cooper into your bunker. That wasn't your fault. I'm sorry for refusing your help in getting those snow lilies. I'm sorry that I'm the worst godfather in the world."

"Come on, Peppy. You're not the worst godfather in the world." Branch said.

"Yes, I am." Peppy pouted a little. "I'm worse than that Vito guy."

Branch barked a laugh. "You mean that Don Vito? First off, that was a story, not a real person. Second, that guy was the leader of a mafia. Ruthless and mean. You're the king of a bunch of happy, sing-y, hug-y trolls."

Peppy poked at the fire with a stick. "I'm also your family. But I didn't take care of you. I got so wrapped up taking care of Poppy and Cooper, who were only babies when we escaped the Troll Tree. I was so focused on them and the kingdom that I forgot about you. Who does that?"

"You didn't totally forget about me." Branch slowly swung his legs to put his chilled feet closer to the fire. "If I ever needed something for my bunker, you were the first person I went to. All those times I visited you and helped you with something in the pod or around the village, I could see how busy you were. I don't blame you for not worrying about me."

"I _should've_ worried more." Peppy insisted. "Branch, I promised your grandparents—especially Rosiepuff after Oaken and Joy were taken—that I would take care of you if anything happened to them. I failed them. You lived a hard life, Branch, just like many of the trolls in the Troll Tree. But you seem to have the worst of it, and I wish I could've done something for you."

Branch stared at the embers for a moment, and then cracked a grin. "Peppy, if there is anyone in that village more stubborn than Poppy, it's you. You don't give up. You've always tried to help when you could. You brought me homemade meals because you thought I wasn't eating right. You do realize my grandma taught me how to cook?"

Peppy smiled a little. "I know. But I worry."

"See? You _did_ think about me. You cared. That's all I could ask for." Branch's smile grew just a little more. "Of all the trolls in the village, I was never afraid to talk to you." He sighed through his nose. "We're both kind of stupid for thinking we could do this alone. We need to work together if we're going to get those flowers."

"I agree." Peppy nodded. "I need you to guide me, and you need someone to watch your back. You think we can work together on this?"

Branch nodded. "Yeah. I think so."

* * *

As soon as they finished breakfast, the pair headed off. Branch pulled the sled behind him while Peppy carried the backpack. Peppy even gave Branch his cane to help him walk. Branch was rather impressed that Peppy dressed his wounds so well. The dull, throbbing pain from walking didn't bother him too much. As they hiked up the mountain, Branch actually talked with Peppy. The trolls conversed about the things Branch did in his bunker, how things were going in the village, and the silly things that happened in their respective homes.

"When I heard that _thud_ , I went right into the living room and saw Poppy on the floor and a skitterboard off to one side." Peppy laughed. "It didn't take long to figure out what happened. Cooper even admitted that she was trying to jump over him on the skitterboard."

Branch laughed. "Sounds like something I did, too. I actually enjoy ice skating, and I tried doing a couple tricks when I had the ice to myself. But instead, I ended up spinning out of control and I landed face-first into the snow."

Peppy laughed heartily. "Oh, Branch. That must've hurt."

"Eh, nothing I haven't felt before." Branch shrugged. He laughed again.

Peppy grinned warmly. "Nice to hear you laughing again."

"Nothing big about it." Branch said.

"Not to me." Peppy said. "You used to be very giggly when you were a baby."

"I find that hard to believe." Branch said.

"Oh, believe it. You were such a trickster, and you cracked yourself up with the stunts you pulled." Peppy thought for a moment. "You still ticklish here?" He poked Branch's neck, under his scarf.

Branch jumped. "No. Not at all."

Peppy suddenly got a mischievous look in his eyes. "I don't believe you." He said in a singsong voice. He began tickling at Branch's neck and sides, making the teen laugh uncontrollably. Branch tried to yelp in protest, which was drowned out by his involuntary laughter. The tickling only stopped when Peppy's Hug Time bracelet went off. "Hug Time!" he cheered, pulling Branch into a hug. He was gentler this time, because of Branch's injuries; but Branch still rolled his eyes, just as he did every time Peppy hugged him during this trip. Peppy was never one to miss out on Hug Time, and Branch was the only other person to hug. But, this time, Branch relaxed a little.

Branch looked around, and then pulled out the map. "We're almost there! Just up that way!" He picked up the pace, Peppy right behind him. They reached an ice cave in half an hour, and Branch continued to lead the way through the tunnel. A short walk later, they arrived, and Peppy's jaw dropped.

The field that lay before them was filled with large patches of snow lilies, laying in clusters across the snow. Thanks to the mountain walls around them, these flowers got plenty of snow but no wind. The stems were short and blue. The tiny petals formed different snowflake shapes. Like snowflakes, no two flowers had the same design. When Peppy touched the petals, they were soft like powdery snow.

"They're beautiful." Peppy breathed.

Branch loaded the empty jars. "Those stems get taller when the snow piles up below. Now, we can't take all the petals off one flower, or it'll wilt and die. Take a handful from one flower and move on to the next one."

Peppy nodded in understanding, taking one of the two jars from Branch. "Let's get to work!"

The two trolls went from patch to patch, gathering what they needed. When Peppy filled the jar, he carefully pressed the petals down to make room for more. He didn't want to damage the petals, so he carefully shut the jar once it was absolutely full.

"That's great." Branch said when Peppy showed him the jar. He tightened the lid on his jar, and tucked both jars in his backpack. "We have plenty for Poppy's medicine, and now Dr. Plum even has extra, just in case any more trolls get sick."

"Wonderful!" Peppy cheered. "Let's get down the mountain!" The two of them hurried out the ice cave and back to the slope of the mountain.

Branch looked up, and he frowned a little. "We better hurry, while the snow is still falling gently. It'll be dark by the time we get to the bottom."

"But how are we going to get down that fast?" Peppy asked.

Branch smirked, and he pulled his sled forward. "Why do you think I brought this thing?"

Peppy caught on, and he grinned. The sled was plenty big enough for both trolls. Branch moved the sled so it sat on the edge of the slope. He sat up in front. Peppy sat in back, the backpack still slung over his shoulders. He held onto his cane, the length of wood pressed against Branch's stomach so no bumps would knock him off. Peppy looked over Branch's shoulder to the steep slope.

"Um, I'm not normally one to worry about this kind of thing, but is this safe?" Peppy asked.

"Absolutely." Branch nodded.

"And you've done this before?" Peppy asked.

"Sure! Like a dozen times!" Branch insisted.

Peppy swallowed. He loved sledding. He would go sledding with Poppy and Cooper every winter. But this decline was nothing that he had ever ridden before. Peppy involuntarily hugged Branch a little tighter. Branch scooted the sled forward. The sled teetered on the edge for but a moment, and then started down. Slow, at first, then rapidly gaining speed. Peppy whimpered a little, his hair blown back by the breeze. Branch, however, whooped and laughed and clearly enjoyed the ride. Soon, Peppy laughed right along with him. The speedy ride caused an adrenaline rush, and the two trolls enjoyed every minute of it. Even the snowflakes blowing in their faces didn't bother them.

But, as the minutes passed, Peppy began to grow restless. The snow started falling heavier, and he couldn't decide if the wind was picking up or if they were going faster. "How much longer, do you think?" Peppy asked.

"It's going to be a while." Branch admitted. "But as long as we go mostly downhill, we can find our way to the village when we get to the forest."

Peppy looked up to the clouds. The wind felt stronger, and the snowflakes fell so thickly that Peppy didn't even know what the clouds looked like. "I can't see a thing!"

"Me either." Branch said. "Just hold on to that pack. We'll be fine."

Peppy readjusted the pack. He reached back to make sure the clasp was still tied tight. They couldn't lose those petals. He jumped when Branch jerked the sled to one side, and they swerved. "What happened?"

"We almost hit a rock. But we're okay." Branch assured.

Peppy wasn't so sure about that. Not only did the falling snow hinder their vision, but the snow already on the ground hid who-knows-what. Several minutes later, Branch swerved to avoid another rock. He jerked to dodge one more, and Peppy jumped when the side of the sled scraped the stone.

"Can't you steer around those things?" Peppy snapped.

"I'm trying!" Branch said. The sled was heavier with the extra weight. Whenever Branch went alone, it wasn't so hard to sled down the mountain. Of course, he could also see the rocks a little better. But he did his best, squinting to see better through the snow. He swerved the sled around more rocks and mounds of snow. He felt Peppy's grip tighten on him. They were going so fast, almost too fast. But they simply had to get down as fast as possible, before Poppy's time ran out.

Getting lost in thought for only a moment was all it took for Branch to not see the mound of snow ahead. The mound of snow turned out to be a snow-covered rock, and the sled smashed right into it. The impact sent Branch and Peppy flying. They crashed into the snow, which was powdery enough that it cushioned their fall. Branch lifted his face from the powder and spat a few times. He shook his head and stood, brushing snow off his clothes. That's when he saw that he and Peppy were stuck in the beginnings of a snowstorm.

"Peppy? Peppy!" Branch called. "King Peppy, where are you?" He began walking, and then tripped and fell in the snow again.

"Hey…." Peppy complained, sitting up. He rubbed his head where Branch accidentally kicked him.

"Sorry." Branch said. "You all right?"

"I'm fine." Peppy said. "You?"

Branch nodded. "The flowers?" Peppy opened the bag, and both trolls sighed in relief to see the snow lily jars unbroken. Branch wrapped the blanket around the jars for extra padding before tying the backpack shut again. Peppy still insisted on carrying the bag.

"Oh, here's the sled!" Peppy grabbed a skid of the sled, sticking out the snow. But when he pulled it out, he only pulled out half of a sled. The impact had shattered the sled and rendered it useless. "Uh oh."

"It's okay." Branch said in a pitiful attempt to be optimistic. "Like I said. We'll just keep walking down the slope."

Peppy nodded in agreement. He held up his cane, and Branch took hold of it. Using the cane to keep them together, the trolls continued on.

But it seemed the snowstorm from the other day decided to make a comeback. Even when going downhill, neither troll could see a thing. It became increasingly difficult to move through the snow and wind. They didn't stop to eat or drink, and the storm seemed to sap away their energy. There didn't seem to be any shelter. If there was, neither troll saw it. All Peppy could think about was his daughter, lying sick in her bed and counting on him to bring home those flowers. He and Branch were going to make it. They had to.

Branch heard something hit the snow, and he tripped again. When he looked back, he saw Peppy had collapsed. "No, no!" Branch pushed Peppy to a sitting upright position. "Peppy? You all right?"

Peppy didn't speak. He nodded slowly, and he unsteadily stood. He leaned on his cane and Branch, and they kept going. Branch could see the exhaustion in Peppy's eyes. If they didn't escape this weather soon, they'd both freeze to death, even with all their layers of clothing.

As they kept walking, Branch felt Peppy leaning heavier and heavier on him. The king was getting weaker. Branch wasn't exactly doing much better. In fact, after some trudging and powering through as much as he could, Branch felt Peppy collapse again, and Branch did the same. They didn't rise from the snow again.

Footsteps in the snow made Branch wearily look up. He saw a shadowed mass through the whiteness. As it came closer, Branch saw no identifying features except that the shadow looked like the outline of a fox.

 _This is it. We're dead._ Branch fell back into the snow, letting darkness consume him. _I'm sorry, Poppy._

* * *

Never before had Midwinter Yuletide been so unmerry.

The trolls couldn't even think about the princess's party when she was so sick. Everyone came by to wish her well or give her a present to make her smile. But the one thing she wanted most was to see her father again. The trolls had hoped their king would return by now. Midwinter Yuletide Eve was tomorrow, and there was no sign of King Peppy.

Dr. Plum was busy making Poppy's medicine and preparing for Peppy's return with those snow lilies. Cybil took over caring for the princess. Creek busied himself with distracting Cooper, who was depressed and constantly cried with fear for his sister. Creek feared for Poppy's life, but would never let Cooper know. He would just play with Cooper and keep him from worrying too much. When Cooper slept, Creek would pray. Pray to whatever gods or spirits were out there, pray to the ancestors of trolls who passed, pray to even his own parents, that Peppy would return home soon and Poppy would live.

 _Please._ He would pray. _Please, please just let her live. I love her._

Cybil stayed by Poppy's side, giving her natural cold remedies to ease her suffering. Poppy's cough had worsened, and she sometimes coughed up blood. She could hardly keep any food down, and survived all this time on soup broth and water. She mostly slept. Her coloring faded, and her hair lay listless. She shivered as she slept. Cybil did her best to comfort Poppy. Frigii Flu was uncomfortable as an adult. For a child, it was absolutely miserable. Especially for the normally bouncy and happy princess.

Poppy coughed in her sleep, a mix of blood and spit dribbling from the corner of her mouth. "There, there, princess." Cybil said soothingly, wiping the blood and spit away. "It's okay."

Poppy's eyes wearily opened. She looked to Cybil. "Where's…..my daddy?"

Cybil didn't answer at first. This wasn't the first time Poppy asked. "He's not back yet, dear."

"But…he said he'd…he said he'd be back in time for…for Yuletide Eve." Poppy seemed to be out of breath just from one sentence. Her lungs weren't doing so well.

"I'm sure he will." Cybil said, hope in her tone.

Tears welled up in Poppy's eyes. "I want my daddy."

"He'll be back soon." Cybil said. "Just rest."

Poppy sniffled, coughing some more. "No….he's gotta…read me a story." She hiccupped and coughed as she began crying. "We gotta….celebrate…..Yule Eve together…..like we always do…I want my daddy here now…he's gotta be here….I want my daddy, please….."

Cybil helped Poppy sit up so she could properly hug the little girl. "Hush, child. It's going to be all right. There, there."

Poppy hiccupped. "I want Daddy…..or Cooper….mostly Dad…"

"Creek, Cooper." Cybil called. The boys dashed into the room. "Cooper, your sister would like your company. Creek, come join us. We're going to sing a song together."

Cooper crawled up onto Poppy's bed, and so did Creek. The bed was plenty big enough for three children to curl up on it. Cybil tucked Poppy in and began to sing a lullaby. Creek and Cooper joined in. Poppy nodded off. As the song continued, Cooper soon succumbed to sleep. Creek did the same. Cybil finished the song and brushed Poppy's bangs from her face.

"Daddy….." Poppy breathed in her sleep.

"Sleep, princess." Cybil said. "Your father will be home soon." She didn't know if that was true. In fact, Peppy might not make it back at all.

"Daddy….." Poppy settled down, coughing a few more times.

Cybil stared anxiously out the window. "Peppy, where are you?"


	8. The Mountain Trolls

**Chapter Eight – The Mountain Trolls**

 _Day Seven_

Consciousness returned as easily as waking from a good night's sleep. As Peppy sat up, he even yawned and rubbed his eyes. When he looked around, however, he did not see the mountainside or the inside of a cave. Instead, he found himself lying on a bed with lots of fuzzy blankets, the bed sitting in a stone-wall room that had a shag carpet. Peppy had apparently been stripped of his coat, earmuffs, gloves, and boots, and might've been concerned had he not recognized where he was.

Someone whistled as they stepped through the door. "Oh, you're awake! Wonderful!"

"Princess Snowstar. Lovely to see you again." Peppy greeted the princess of the Mountain Trolls.

"Always a pleasure to see you, King Peppy." Princess Snowstar curtsied. "Though I wish we had found you in better circumstances." The princess carried a tray with Peppy's breakfast, and she set it on the king's lap. Princess Snowstar had dark blue skin and sparkly, snow-white hair. That was very typical for Mountain Trolls. Though still rainbow trolls, like Peppy's kingdom, this tribe had spent so much time in the frigid mountains that it seemed to adjust their coloring to match their landscape. It was not uncommon for a young trolling to be born with white hair, and many trolls of this kingdom had darker hues to their skin. They dressed in furs to keep warm, and the princess was no exception. She wore boots, and fleece leggings under her knee-length green dress, which was trimmed with white fur. Her crown was carved from white crystal. Her eyes sparkled a pretty ice blue color that reminded Peppy of Branch's eye color.

Peppy nearly choked on his drink. "Branch! Where is he?"

"Oh, the grey troll with you?" Snowstar clarified. "He's in the other room, resting. My father and ladies-in-waiting are tending to him."

Peppy sighed in relief. "How did you find us?"

"One of our scouts went searching for a lost child." Snowstar explained. "He found the child, and then came across you two lying in the snow. Brought you right here, and just in time. That storm has worsened since yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Peppy paled. "I've been asleep that long?"

"We were afraid you wouldn't wake again." Snowstar said. "The both of you chilled half to death. And don't think we didn't see you were low on rations. You must be starving. Now eat up."

"But Branch and I need to leave." Peppy said. "We must get back to my kingdom immediately. My daughter is sick."

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere." A male troll entered the room, his burly build noticeable even under his pants, boots, and long-sleeved shirt. He had deep blue skin and icy blue eyes, like Snowstar's, but his hair was bright blue. His crown had also been carved from crystal, but also adorned with sapphires.

"King Yuki, please." Peppy begged. "My daughter has Frigii Flu, and we need to get those snow lilies Branch and I gathered to her as soon as possible."

"My friend, I understand your predicament." King Yuki of the Mountain Trolls said. "I have already requested that our own stores be checked for snow lily petals that we can spare. We're sort of immune to colds and flus, but we do like to grow those flowers around here. Why did you not contact us?"

"Time was short, and I was afraid no bug nor bird would reach you through the unpredictable weather." Peppy said. "That's why Branch and I came up here."

Yuki nodded in understanding. "Regardless, I'm afraid the storm is still too strong, and it will not let up before tomorrow. Nobody can get through it. You must wait here, rest and heal a bit more, until the storm passes. Your young one is injured and needs proper medical attention."

Peppy almost forgot about Branch's encounter with the Eninac. "Time is not on our side. My daughter is dying."

"Our animals are swift, King Peppy." Snowstar assured. "Once the storm has settled, we will transport you and your friend down the mountain much quicker and safer."

"I will see to the preparations for your departure, and alert you the moment the storm has subsided enough for safe travels." Yuki promised. "In the meantime, rest. Build up your strength again."

If Yuki let him, Peppy would argue this for hours or even disregard the warning and leave. But Peppy knew, deep down, he couldn't risk them getting lost or hurt again. He reluctantly settled back into the pillows. "Take care of Branch. He needs help more than I do."

"My daughter will take care of him." Yuki assured.

"Of course." Snowstar nodded. "In fact, I must bring him his breakfast." She curtsied to King Peppy again before trotting off.

"Who is that young troll you have with you?" Yuki asked.

"My godson, Branch." Peppy answered. Yuki nodded, talked with Peppy a bit more, and then left soon after to arrange Peppy and Branch's safe transportation. Peppy finished his breakfast, thankful for the meal and that his friends had found him.

 _Just hold on a little longer, Poppy._ Peppy pleaded. _I'll be there soon._

* * *

 _Branch gasped when he heard a knock at the door. "They're here! They're here!" the three-year-old hopped down from his grandmother's lap, where she had been reading him a story._

" _Slow down, Branch!" Rosiepuff laughed, setting the book down and following her grandson to the door. "It's open!"_

 _Peppy and Joy stepped through the doorway, the latter carrying a couple brightly wrapped boxes. "Hey!" Peppy opened his arms to catch Branch as the toddler leaped up for a hug. "There's my favorite godson!"_

" _I thought I was your only godson." Branch pointed out._

" _Ergo, my favorite." Peppy chuckled._

" _Who's Ergo?" Branch asked._

 _Joy set the gifts on the couch and tousled his hair. "No one, sweetie. We'll tell you when you're older. How about a hug for Auntie Joy?" Branch happily jumped into her embrace, giving Peppy a chance to hug Rosiepuff._

" _Merry Midwinter Yuletide." Peppy greeted._

" _Happy holiday, you two." Rosiepuff greeted. "I'm so glad you could make it."_

" _Even being pregnant wasn't going to stop me." Joy said. Despite doctor's orders, Joy insisted on doing all the things she normally did, confident her due-by-spring baby would be just fine. "Where's your husband?"_

" _He's right….." Rosiepuff looked around, and then raised her voice. "Oaken! Get away from those cookies!"_

" _Aw…." Oaken groaned from the kitchen. He emerged from the kitchen with a mopey pout on his face._

" _Merry Midwinter Yuletide, Oh Sneaky One." Peppy chuckled. Branch giggled madly._

" _Whatever." Oaken huffed, coming to stand beside his wife. "It's not my fault my wife decided to bake right after breakfast. That aroma has been teasing me all morning."_

" _Are any of those for me?" Branch asked, pointing to the gifts on the couch._

" _Why, yes. That is, if you've been a good boy this year." Joy said._

" _I have!" Branch nodded so vigorously that his hair shook. "Promise!"_

" _Well, okay." Joy said in a singsong voice, setting Branch on the ground. "I trust you." She handed him the box wrapped in blue paper, and the toddler snatched it away and went over to another part of the floor to open it._

" _What do we say?" Rosiepuff asked her grandson._

 _Branch ran over and hugged Joy's legs, then Peppy's. "Thank you!" He dashed back to his present._

" _Typical toddlers." Joy laughed, handing Rosiepuff and Oaken their presents._

" _Let him be excited. It's Midwinter Yuletide." Peppy said._

" _He's certainly a bundle of energy." Rosiepuff mused, watching her grandson tear the wrapping paper of his present to bits. He did get a little distracted by the bow, and started playing with the ribbon._

" _Not unlike myself." Oaken chuckled, unwrapping his own gift. He opened the box to find a new hunting knife. Not that he went hunting anymore, but he loved using his old knife to make wood carvings. Rosiepuff received a new pair of sewing scissors and a blank scrapbook._

 _While Rosiepuff and Joy went to fetch the tea and cookies, Branch finally got to the part where he was supposed to open the box of his present and see what was inside. He gasped at the contents. "Grandma! Grandad! Look!" He pulled out a wooden toy sword, the blade painted silver and the handle painted dark grey._

" _Oh wonderful." Rosiepuff rolled her eyes, pouring Joy a cup of tea. "Something pointy for him to play with. Thanks, Peppy."_

" _Well, I think every child should have a toy sword if they want one." Peppy said. "That was one of my favorite toys as a child."_

" _And now he can be just like his grandfather: a knight, through and through." Oaken reached for his fourth cookie, but Rosiepuff smacked his hand away._

" _I think you mean a cookie thief, through and through." Rosiepuff said, pulling the plate away from her husband._

" _Can I be a knight, like my grandad?" Branch asked Peppy._

" _I think you can be anything you want." Peppy took an umbrella hanging on the coat rack nearby, and he held up the hook-handled umbrella like a sword. "En garde!"_

" _Must you do that in here?" Joy asked. Peppy didn't answer as Branch swung his toy sword. The two of them playfully sparred while Oaken cheered them on. Rosiepuff and Joy watched with a little more apprehension. Rosiepuff didn't want her grandson to get hurt, and Joy didn't want her husband to hurt himself again._

 _Branch hopped up on the couch, still tapping his sword against Peppy's umbrella. Then, when he had an opening, he stabbed his sword forward. The point didn't even graze Peppy's side, but he still pinched the blade between his arm and his ribs. "Oh! Oh, he got me! He got me!" Peppy groaned dramatically and fell over backwards, "dead." His tongue stuck out, and he lay on the floor with his eyes closed. Branch tilted his head in concern, and then slid off the couch and crawled up onto Peppy's stomach._

" _God-daddy Peppy?" Branch poked the king's face, calling him by the nickname the boy came up with after learning the king was his godfather. "God-daddy Peppy. Are you dead?"_

" _No!" Peppy suddenly said, startling the child so much he squealed in surprise. Peppy caught the boy before he could run away, and he began tickling Branch's neck and sides._

" _Well done, Branch." Oaken chuckled, leaning against the couch._

 _Peppy stood and deposited Branch onto the couch. The boy panted a little before speaking. "I didn't really hurt you, did I?"_

" _Nah. If you really wanted to hurt me, you could've done this." He took Branch's toy sword and poked Oaken's stomach._

" _Ow! Hey!" Oaken complained._

" _Or this." Peppy jabbed the dull point into Oaken's foot._

" _Hey!"_

" _Or this." He whapped Oaken on the head._

" _HEY!"_

" _Now_ that _is how you slay someone." Peppy told Branch. Oaken suddenly tackled Peppy, taking both of them to the ground and initiating a friendly wrestling match._

" _I'll show you 'slaying'!" Oaken laughed, rubbing his knuckles into Peppy's head._

" _Oh yeah?" Peppy twisted out of the hold and elbowed Oaken in the ribs. The two fully grown men tussled and grappled like children._

 _Branch stood on the couch, bouncing and cheering. "Get 'im, Grandad! Go Grandad!"_

 _Rosiepuff and Joy calmly lifted their cups, ensuring no spills, when their husbands accidentally kicked the table. Rosiepuff put a hand over the teapot to stop the lid from rattling. "Men." The older troll rolled her eyes._

" _Tell me about it." Joy sighed._

 _Branch laughed so hard his tummy hurt. How silly his grandfather and godfather looked. What a happy memory he would have to look back on during Midwinter Yuletide._

* * *

Branch opened his eyes, and he blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't crying. Once he had his emotions bottled up again, he slowly sat up and looked around. He was thankful for the stone shelter and the comfy bed with plenty of soft blankets, but where was he? And where was Peppy? And where was his backpack with those snow lily petals?

"Good morning." A female's voice made Branch turn to the door, and a blue-skinned troll in a fur dress and wearing a crystal tiara walked in with a tray of food and drink. "How are you feeling, Prince Branch?"

"Uh, fine." Branch said, rubbing his shirt where bandages lay underneath. "And I'm not a prince. Who told you that?"

"You are the godson to King Peppy." The female troll said. "Even a godchild is known as a prince or princess."

A rather touching notion, but Branch didn't know if he wanted to be referred to as royalty. "I prefer just 'Branch,' Miss….."

"Princess Snowstar. But please call me 'Snowstar.'" The princess said. "No need for formality. You and your godfather are guests in the Mountain Troll Tribe."

"So that's where we are." Branch mumbled.

"One of our scouts discovered you." Snowstar explained. "King Peppy is resting in the other room. Your wounds have been rewrapped with a healing salve. Feel free to take a walk, if you wish. If you need anything, the servants are instructed to tend to you. I have also been left in charge of you, so I can get anything you need. The storm has gotten worse, so there will be no traveling today. But the second it is safe, we will take you and King Peppy back home to your sick princess."

Branch took a moment to let the information sink in. "But Peppy is all right? And those snow lilies—"

"Everything is taken care of." Snowstar assured.

"Thanks." Branch said. "I think I will just sit here for now and take a breather for a few minutes."

"Very well." Snowstar nodded. "Finish your breakfast, and someone will come to fetch the dishes." She stood and drifted out of the room like a winter's breeze. Branch wasn't quite sure what to make of her. Snowstar was his age, and already blossoming into a beautiful troll. That beauty, it seemed, was equal to her kindness. Branch finished his hot food and beverage, thankful for the warmth, and he nestled back into the pillows.

Branch dozed off again, and woke up when Peppy entered with lunch. "Still no word on when we'll leave." Peppy announced. "Will you be ready to go when it's time?"

"Of course." Branch nodded. "Thanks to that healing stuff they put on me, I hardly feel my injuries."

"Good." Peppy sighed in relief. He still had an anxious look on his face.

Branch slowly reached over and rested a hand on Peppy's shoulder. "We'll make it back in time. I'm sure of it."

Peppy grinned tiredly. "We can only hope so."

* * *

After lunch, Peppy went to talk with King Yuki. Branch decided he didn't want to stay in bed, and so he slowly eased himself off the bed and slipped his feet into his socks. He walked down the hall, the servants of the castle greeting him as they passed. The castle was modest, yet decorated well. Pretty much everything was themed for the mountains or ice and snow, along with several tapestries of the mountains.

Somehow, Branch ended up wandering right out to the courtyard. A servant fetched his coat and boots before he could even ask, and he stammered a "thank you" as the servant left. Branch could sort of understand the Mountain Troll custom of treating even godchildren to the king as royalty. Adoptions were surely an important part of that as well. But he just didn't feel like he fit as a member of the royal family. He didn't feel royal, even with a king as his godfather.

"Good afternoon!" Snowstar waved from some stables nearby.

"Hi." Branch greeted, joining the princess at the stables. "The wind isn't so harsh. Why aren't we leaving?"

"Our village and castle are surrounded by great walls. This is not to keep people out, but to help protect us from the mighty storms." Snowstar explained. "We normally stay within the borders, within the walls, of our kingdom because of the severe weather midwinter. Which is just as well, since we spend Midwinter Yuletide with our families."

Branch looked up and could just make out the snowflakes blowing high overhead. "How long do the storms last?"

"Only a day at the most. But they are so frequent." Snowstar said. "Come. Help me brush my steed."

"You have your own animal you ride?" Branch guessed, following Snowstar to another part of the courtyard.

"Yes, just like my father does." Snowstar said. "Do you?"

"Not really." Branch shook his head. "I have glow beetles in my bunker who give me light, but they come and go. I don't really have an animal I ride."

Snowstar shrugged a little. "You are not like other rainbow trolls I have met. Especially from the Troll Tree Tribe."

"Why? Because of my colors?" Branch huffed.

"Yes, partly." Snowstar continued. "See, the other trolls from your tribe are happy-go-lucky and carefree and love to party. The Mountain Trolls do love similar things, of course. You should see some of the parties we throw. But you must be tough to be a Mountain Troll. You have that Mountain Troll strength and bravery. After all, you _did_ manage to get all the way up this mountain and almost made it down and outwitted the yetis and even survived an Eninac attack."

Branch mulled over the idea. "I guess I did. I mean, I was just—what in the hair?!"

Snowstar giggled at Branch's gob-smacked expression. "Branch, meet my dearest friend and most trusted steed."

Snowstar's steed turned out to be a beautiful white bird of prey. The bird had snow-white feathers, and the whiteness went even down the bird's talons and scaly legs and toes. The bird's eyes, however, were blue like the ocean. When Branch noticed movement, he saw there were not one, but _two_ of the gorgeous white birds. Wait, no. There were at least half a dozen chicks hopping and chirping around the second bird, who had amber eyes instead of blue.

"What are those?" Branch breathed. The blue-eyed white bird stepped over to Snowstar when she approached.

Snowstar patted the bird's head. "These are snow phoenixes. Very strange and usually rare birds, but abundant up here. That female is Snow-Belle. Her mate and father of her chicks is my steed."

The blue-eyed phoenix looked to Branch. The bird nipped at his hair and sniffed him. Then, the bird seemed to get excited, making a trilling chirping sound and nuzzling Branch. "I guess he likes me." Branch chuckled. He yelped in pain when he felt something pull at his hair, and he saw the blue-eyed phoenix plucking hairs from his head. "Why is he doing that?"

"He must really like you." Snowstar giggled. "He's taking your hair for his nest. He does it to me and Father all the time."

"I'm flattered." Branch rubbed his scalp and watched the bird return to a nest against the wall. Branch could see strands of white and blue hairs, and the phoenix added Branch's black hairs to the nest. "Where did you find him?"

"Well, he sort of found us." Snowstar explained. "About fourteen years ago, he flew into our kingdom hungry and tired. My father took him in. Since the day I was born, he's been my protector and friend. Like a guardian angel. That's what I call him. Angel."

"Angel." Branch stroked the phoenix's head when the blue-eyed bird nudged him lovingly. "Nice to meet you, Angel."

Snowstar stared at Branch for a moment. "Branch, are you happy in your kingdom?"

Branch was caught a little off-guard by the question. "Uh, it's hard to say if I'm happy at all. Why?"

"I was just thinking." Snowstar shrugged. "You could always come stay here. My father would give you a home in the castle. You _are_ family to the king, after all."

"What makes you think I would fit in better here?" Branch asked out of genuine curiosity.

"You have the heart of a Mountain Troll." Snowstar said. "You are tough and strong, and it sounds like you don't fit in well in your other home."

"Does this have anything to do with my colors?"

"I do fear that the trolls of your kingdom are not very accepting. You would be accepted here."

"What? There are other grey trolls here? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. Trolls do not only turn grey when they lose their happiness. Sometimes, they are born grey due to complications during birth or pregnancy. But we support the grey trolls, and we work with them to help them find their happiness in their own time."

Branch was surprised. In fact, the idea intrigued him. To live amongst trolls who wouldn't judge him for his looks and his fear of the Bergens. Why, he'd be so far away from the Bergens that he'd never have to worry about them again. Branch felt Snowstar's hand slip into his own, and he saw a shy look in her eye and a blush in her cheeks.

"And…..I could…..you know…be there for you…" Snowstar offered.

After about a minute of wearing a dumb look on his face, Branch realized what she meant. _Wait, she's_ flirting _with me? Me? Of all trolls?_ Branch rubbed the back of his head. "Uh…thanks…" He still hadn't pulled his hand free from Snowstar's soft grip.

"So, _would_ you like to stay here?" Snowstar asked. "To be a Mountain Troll?"

Branch thought about it. He seriously considered it. Then, he sighed. "Sorry to disappoint you, Snowstar. But I have something holding me back in the village."

"I understand completely." Snowstar said, not sounding hurt in the least. "But do let me know if you change your mind. I'll be looking for a king in the not-too-distant future."

Branch's face burned with his own blush. "Uh…I mean….." He cleared his throat. "Thanks?"

Snowstar giggled again. She kissed Branch's cheek, making him freeze in place like a statue. "Come. I need some help brushing Angel's feathers."

Branch had to shake his head to get him to move again. His face still burned. He touched his cheek, where Snowstar kissed him. He never had a troll flirt with him before. Snowstar thought he was attractive, and looked past his colors to see himself. Of course, she didn't know everything about him. But she looked ready to learn, and she _wanted_ to learn.

Catching the princess's gaze, Branch blushed again and quickly turned away. _What a feeling, to have a troll actually attracted to you._

* * *

 **A/N: Any of you who read Turtle Babe's story "Find Me – I'm Lost" or my "Frozen Trolls" story remember the ice trolls. The Mountain Trolls are supposed to be different from them, but I must admit I had the ice trolls in mind.**


	9. Merry Midwinter Yuletide

**A/N: So, any of you who didn't catch that in the last chapter: yes, Angel is Lucky, Larch's phoenix from** _ **Flame of Happiness.**_ **I'll be able to explain more as I update that story.**

 **Guest – That's not bad. An interesting AU idea. You made a good call with Lucky/Angel!**

 **I know some of you are waiting for me to review some of your stories. I've been falling behind because there has been so much work before the holiday vacation. I'll be able to catch up this weekend!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine – Merry Midwinter Yuletide**

The storm did not let up that evening. King Yuki insisted Branch and Peppy join him and his daughter for dinner. Snowstar spent most of the evening asking Branch about his life in the village (or lack thereof). When she received minimal answers from those questions, so moved on to general things one would ask when getting to know a new friend.

"What's your favorite color?"

"What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"What do you like to do on your hikes?"

"What's your favorite holiday?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

That last question nearly made Branch spew his drink. "What? No."

"Really?" Snowstar asked with a sly smile.

Branch blushed. "I mean, I'm not in a relationship right now."

"I see." Snowstar took a sip of her hot cocoa. "What's your favorite animal?"

And so, the conversation continued like that last question didn't happen. But as he talked with the princess, Branch felt someone else's eyes on him. When Snowstar took a break in her questioning to eat, Branch glanced over to see King Yuki staring at him analytically. Even when Branch took notice, the king did not break his gaze. At the same time, he continued his conversation with King Peppy, who hadn't noticed the stare Yuki gave Branch because he was too busy picking eggplant out of his soup. Branch found Yuki's gaze a little unsettling, and he distracted himself by shoveling more food into his mouth.

After supper, Snowstar and Yuki bid their guests goodnight as they departed for bed. Peppy and Branch walked together back to their own rooms.

"Did you notice at all that King Yuki seemed to be staring at me that entire time?" Branch asked. He always thought Peppy was a bit dense at times, and wondered if he had noticed anything while fishing eggplant out of his food.

"I noticed." Peppy nodded, surprising Branch a little. "Is there something going on I should know about?"

"No." Branch said uncertainly. "I mean, I don't think so."

Peppy hummed in thought. "That's interesting. Because, back there, Yuki was trying to determine if you would make a good son-in-law."

Branch did a double-take, staring at Peppy in shock. "What?! Why?!"

Peppy laughed at the teen's reaction. "Relax, Branch. It seems Snowstar has taken a shine to you."

"Yeah, but I'm not exactly in love with her." Branch said.

"Well, you're both young." Peppy shrugged. "Mountain Troll courtship customs dictate that the lady ultimately gets the final say in whom she will marry. But if the suitor gets the family's stamp of approval, it's like getting bonus points in a game. I think King Yuki likes you, and would wholeheartedly approve of you."

"But I'm not courting his daughter." Branch protested.

"He doesn't know that, and it's still too early to say." Peppy said. "Who knows? Maybe you'll find that you like her."

"I don't think I'll like her in that way." Branch said.

"Why? Got a pretty lady friend in the village?" Peppy asked teasingly. When Branch blushed a little, Peppy gasped. "Ooh! You _do_ have your eye on someone!"

"I do not." Branch droned.

"Yes, you do!" Peppy laughed. "Come on, tell me! Who is it?"

"No one." Branch said.

"You can tell me." Peppy urged. "I won't tell anyone."

"No." Branch said as they arrived at his room.

"Is she your age or younger? Or older?" Peppy asked.

"Goodnight, King Peppy." Branch stepped into his room.

"Does she know you like her?" Peppy asked.

"Goodnight!" Branch shut the door in Peppy's face.

The king snickered like a young boy. He knocked on the door. "Branch?"

"Go away." Branch droned from inside.

"I just want you to know that you may stay with the Mountain Trolls, if that is what you want." Peppy said.

After a moment, the door opened. Branch stared at Peppy in confusion. "Do you _want_ me to stay with them?"

"I want you to stay where you can be happy." Peppy said. "If that means you want to be with the Mountain Trolls, then you should stay with them."

"Did Snowstar put you up to this?" Branch asked suspiciously.

"No. Yuki pointed out that you didn't seem to be happy in my kingdom, because you still haven't regained your colors." Peppy said. "Don't be offended. The Mountain Trolls live very differently compared to our lives in the forest. Yuki is only trying to look out for a fellow troll. I know you don't always seem to fit in with the other trolls, and I don't want you to feel left out of anything. So, if you want to stay here, if you feel like you could be happy here, you only need to say so."

"Thank you. But I've got things holding me back in our home. I think I'll stick around." Branch said.

"Really?" Peppy looked surprised. "What could be holding you back?"

"Well, I still have one bit of family there." Branch said, smiling a little.

Words could not describe how touched Peppy felt at hearing this. His Hug Time bracelet went off, and he hugged Branch. The grey teen didn't return the embrace, but he didn't fight it either. "Sleep well, Branch. We'll leave at first light, I'm sure."

"Goodnight." Branch said. He disappeared back into his room and crawled into bed. He stared at the ceiling for a moment. While he was touched by Yuki and Snowstar's offer for him to stay, Branch couldn't leave his old village. No matter how lovely it would be to live with the Mountain Trolls, Branch couldn't leave Poppy. He couldn't leave his godfather, either. Those were Branch's two strongest anchors keeping him in the forest and with the other trolls, no matter how much they ostracized him.

 _We're going home soon. And Poppy will get better._ Branch let those confident thoughts lull him to sleep.

* * *

 _Day Eight – Yuletide Eve_

"Branch! Branch, wake up!"

Branch moaned sleepily as Snowstar shook him awake. He sat upright as quickly as he could. "What? What is it?"

"The winds have calmed. I'm taking you and King Peppy home!" Snowstar announced.

At once, Branch was wide awake. He pulled on his winter gear and followed Snowstar out into the hallway. Peppy hobbled out of his room, still pulling on one of his boots. Snowstar led them out of the castle and to the courtyard, where Yuki waited with Angel. The snow phoenix held Branch's backpack in one foot, waiting patiently. No rays of sunshine broke the horizon yet.

"We're riding Angel?" Branch asked, surprised.

"He's the fastest flier out of all our birds." Snowstar said. "We'll get you down the mountain in no time!"

"Fly safe." Yuki said, passing a backpack to Peppy. "These are gifts for you and your family. Merry Yuletide Eve, old friend."

"I can't thank you enough." Peppy said, accepting the bag and Yuki's bear hug.

"Let's hurry!" Snowstar urged, climbing onto Angel. Branch and Peppy followed. Snowstar spurred Angel into flight. Yuki waved as the trolls departed, flying up and over the walls of the Mountain Troll Kingdom. The snow fell gently now, blanketing the mountains and dusting the trolls' hair. When Branch looked to Angel's wings, he saw snowflakes falling from the feathers.

"Whoa….." Branch breathed.

Just as Snowstar promised, Angel sped down the mountain and reached the bottom in a few hours. The snow phoenix flew just above the tops of the snow-covered trees, gliding with ease and making for a smooth ride. The trolls' hair bent backwards from the wind in their faces, and the cold tickled their exposed skin. Another hour later, they were close to the village, and Snowstar landed Angel nearby.

"No need to surprise the trolls with my appearance." Snowstar said as Branch and Peppy slid off Angel. "You can walk from here."

"Thank you, Snowstar." Branch said, taking his bag from Angel. "And thank you, Angel." The snow phoenix nipped at Branch's hair lovingly.

"Would you like to stay a while?" Peppy offered.

"No, thank you." Snowstar said. "Midwinter Yuletide is a time for families, and I must return to my own. Give my love to your daughter, King Peppy."

"I will. Thank you." Peppy said. "Fly safe."

Snowstar turned her attention to Branch. "Farewell, new friend."

Branch smiled. "Hope to see you again soon. I'll write to you in the spring, when the bugs can get up to you a little easier."

"I would like that." Snowstar said. She guided Angel back into the air, waving to Peppy and Branch as they disappeared.

Peppy smirked at Branch. "You sure you're not smitten with her?"

"Yes." Branch rolled his eyes. "Now come on! Poppy's waiting for us!" The two trolls took off running, straight to the village. Branch hugged his backpack with the snow lilies to his chest. Sunrise began to stretch up over the horizon, bringing light over the land even through the clouds.

Several trolls from the village began a lookout operation to better alert the kingdom when their beloved leader would return. When an orange-skinned troll named Ginger saw a familiar, wild-haired troll, she gasped and jumped to her feet. "He's back!" She shouted out into the village. "King Peppy is back!"

It didn't take long for word to spread across the village, and every troll young and old ran to the edge of town to welcome home their king. Cooper darted ahead and slipped under trolls' legs to jump right into Peppy's warm embrace.

"I knew you could do it!" Cooper sniffled, happy tears in his eyes. "You made it!"

"And Branch helped!" Peppy added, pulling the grey teen to stand beside him.

The other trolls stared in confusion. "He did?" several of them asked simultaneously.

"Yes!" Peppy laughed. "Knew right where to go to find those flowers!"

Branch rubbed the back of his head, not liking all this attention on him. "Well….it was nothing…"

"It was amazing!" Peppy insisted. "But we'll explain later. Where's Dr. Plum?"

The trolls parted, making a path for Peppy, Branch, and Cooper to dash away towards Dr. Plum's home. The troll doctor was shocked to see them, and ever thankful for the jars of snow lilies. While she went to work finishing the medicine, Peppy, Branch, and Cooper rushed to the royal pod and went straight to Poppy's room. The rest of the Snack Pack and Cybil waited with her, and jumped when Peppy threw the door open.

"Peppy! Thank gods!" Cybil did not normally show such strong emotions, but she still ran over and hugged Peppy with relief evident on her face.

"I got the snow lilies to Dr. Plum." Peppy said. "She'll be over any minute now." He walked over to Poppy and sat on the edge of her bed. He listened to her wheeze, gently brushing her damp bangs from her sweaty forehead.

Creek noticed Branch had tagged along as well. "What are you doing here, Mate?"

"Apparently, he helped Peppy get those flowers. Knew where to find them and everything." Cooper said.

"You did?!" the Snack Pack and Cybil gasped.

Branch definitely didn't like this attention. "Yeah, I knew where to find them. I didn't want King Peppy to go alone, so I just tagged along."

"And saved our lives a couple times." Peppy added, still not taking his eyes off his daughter.

"That's amazing!" Creek said.

"It's not that big of a deal." Branch shrugged.

"You must tell us everything that happened." Cybil urged, ushering the children out of the room. "Come. Give Peppy time with his daughter."

Branch was a little thankful to be pushed out of the room. Seeing Poppy like that made his stomach twist into knots. When everyone was settled in the living room, Branch reluctantly told them everything that he remembered: when Peppy came to him asking about the flowers to him following the king even after being told to stay put to all the misadventures on the mountain, all leading up to King Yuki and Princess Snowstar of the Mountain Trolls saving them and getting them home. Branch glossed over a lot of details, and did not reveal any personal talks, of course. Still, Cybil and the Snack Pack were in awe.

"You fought yetis?" Satin gasped.

"And wolves?" Chenille added.

Branch shrugged in response.

"Don't be so humble, Mate!" Creek laughed. "That's amazing! You saved Princess Poppy!" The rest of the Snack Pack nodded and murmured in agreement. Though surprising, they couldn't deny that the princess was saved thanks to Branch's aide.

Dr. Plum arrived with the medicine for Poppy, and she went straight to the princess's bedroom. Peppy still hadn't moved, and only scooted over long enough for Dr. Plum to take a syringe and stick the needle into Poppy's left arm, pumping the medicine into her bloodstream and through her body. Dr. Plum put a bandage over the prick mark, and she stepped back so Peppy could move closer.

"You came just in the nick of time, King Peppy." Dr. Plum sighed. "She's almost beyond our help. But if she responds well and awakens by lunch, she has a chance."

Peppy only nodded in response. Dr. Plum left him to inspect her new supply of snow lilies. Peppy brushed his knuckles against Poppy's cheek. She was so feverish and pale. She coughed softly in her sleep, and she wheezed with every inhale.

"Poppy? It's Daddy." Peppy said in a soft voice, knowing she wouldn't awaken quite yet. "Daddy's home now, baby. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. You keep on resting, but you have to wake up by this evening, okay? We still have to celebrate Yuletide Eve together, like I promised."

Poppy still didn't move. Peppy took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. His eyes filled with tears when he felt the softest squeeze from her.

* * *

At Peppy's request, Branch went to fetch Dr. Plum close to lunchtime to check up on Poppy's progress. The Snack Pack had disappeared after breakfast. Based on the perplexed yet thankful smiles the trolls threw in Branch's direction, it seemed word had spread that Branch did indeed help save the life of the princess.

"Branch! Branch!" the grey teen paused at the young voices, and Dr. Plum moved along just in time to avoid the crowd of troll children who gathered around Branch.

"Did you really save the princess?" one of the boys asked.

"Uh, I guess." Branch shrugged. "I helped King Peppy find those flowers for her medicine."

"And you fought off an army of yetis!" another child piped up.

"And a pack of wolves!" another child cheered.

"And you almost turned into a snow-troll!" another child called.

Rolling his eyes at the kids' embellishments, Branch tried to wiggle his way away from them. "Not all of that is true."

"But you _did_ save the princess." One of the girls insisted.

"Yes. I _helped._ King Peppy did a lot of the work, too." Branch.

"Are you a knight, Branch?" another girl asked.

"You gotta be!" a boy agreed. "You do brave stuff!"

"And you're a hero!" a girl clapped her hands.

Branch blushed a little. "I….I wouldn't say that…" But the kids were already talking excitedly, calling Branch a knight and a hero. Branch wasn't sure he could escape this tangle of kids, who started begging him to teach them "how to be a knight."

"All right, little ones." Cybil had arrived to Branch's rescue. "Go run along and be with your families. It's Yuletide Eve, after all." The children seemed a little disappointed, but bid Branch goodbye and scattered.

"Thanks." Branch sighed relief.

"Not a problem." Cybil said, guiding Branch towards the royal pod. "I know you don't like to be crowded."

"Nice to know that somebody here gets that." Branch said.

"I've known you a long time, Branch." Cybil said. "I knew your grandmother for many years. So I feel I must keep an eye on you when you're in the village. Your aura seems a little brighter than normal. Make a new friend?"

Branch remembered Snowstar, and he smiled a little. "Yeah. I did."

Cybil smiled, nodding slowly. "Come. Poppy should be waking soon."

* * *

Dr. Plum checked Poppy's vitals for the third time in a row, just to make sure she wasn't hearing things. Peppy waited anxiously for her report. Poppy had ceased her wheezing, and only coughed half as much as she used to. The color had yet to return to her face, but she didn't perspire so much.

Finally, Dr. Plum stepped back. "Her lungs will need some time to heal, and she is still very weak. But I think she'll make it."

The Snack Pack, waiting outside the bedroom, cheered loudly until Dr. Plum shushed them. Branch sighed heavily in relief. Peppy returned to his daughter's side and brushed a hand through her hair. "Poppy? Baby? Can you wake up for me?"

It took a moment for Poppy to wearily open her eyes, just enough to see her father. She tiredly smiled. "Hi Daddy."

Peppy gently enveloped the girl in a hug. "Hey there, princess."

"I'm hungry." Poppy said.

"Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we?" Peppy chuckled. "Need to get your strength back up for our Yuletide Eve traditions tonight."

Poppy gasped. "It's Yuletide Eve?!"

"Yes, but be calm, Poppy." Peppy soothed. "I'm here, like I promised, and you and me and Cooper and even Branch are going to celebrate together."

Poppy gasped happily this time. "Branch is here too?"

Peppy turned to the door and gestured for Branch to come forward. When the grey teen tried to step back, Creek pushed him into the room. Branch stepped up to the bed. "Uh…..hey, Poppy…"

"I'm glad you're spending the holiday with us." Poppy said.

Branch stared at her, and then sighed. "Poppy, what I said to you last week—and what I said to you, Cooper—that was a real jerk move. I'm sorry. You caught me at a bad time, and I unloaded it all onto you. But that wasn't fair."

Poppy just shrugged. "I'm sorry if we bugged you too much."

"Nah. Never." Branch said. "I just need to keep my temper in control."

"You know, if you're really sorry, then you'll spend the holiday with us to make up for it." Poppy said. "And you can spend the night at my house."

Branch's first impulse was to refuse. But he couldn't deny those pleading eyes. Poppy had him right in her trap, and she wasn't letting go. "Well…I could stay for the night….maybe for breakfast tomorrow too."

"Yay!" Poppy cheered. But her joy was cut off by a series of coughs.

"Rest now, princess." Peppy helped Poppy settle back down, tucking her in. "I'll wake you later this evening."

"Kay. Love you." Poppy said, closing her eyes to sleep.

"Love you, too." Peppy kissed her head, guiding Branch and everyone else out of the room.

"I think she's going to be just fine." Dr. Plum said. "But go easy on the cocoa tonight."

"Thank you." Peppy said. He hadn't stopped smiling the entire time. Cybil herded the Snack Pack out of the royal pod so they could go back to their own families for the holiday.

"So, I guess I'm sleeping on your couch tonight? If that's all right?" Branch asked. He knew he'd never be able to wiggle out of this one, or else Poppy would break down his door once she was better.

"Nah. You're sleeping in my room." Cooper said. "I'll stay with Poppy tonight."

"Really?" Branch asked.

"You saved my sister. I think letting you sleep in a proper bed is the least I can do." Cooper shrugged.

"First, we have to prepare our dinner for tonight." Peppy said. "Branch, care to lend a hand?"

Branch shrugged a little. "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

Doing normal, family things was foreign to Branch. Helping Peppy and Cooper make dinner was awkward and nerve-wracking. He just did whatever Peppy instructed him to do. Dinner was simple, and something Poppy could keep down: acorn soup. Cooper did a lot more "taste testing" than cooking. Branch proved to be an excellent cook, and advised Peppy on what other herbs could be added to make the soup better. Peppy brought his daughter into the living room, and everyone gathered around to eat their supper. Thus began the royal family's Yuletide Eve tradition.

First, dinner. The family chatted happily, but Poppy and Cooper wanted to hear the story of Peppy and Branch's journey up the mountain. Branch was a little humbler with his explanation. Peppy told the story as though it were an epic tale. He described Branch's heroics—like saving Peppy from the predator bird and outwitting the yetis—with great detail. But he did forget to mention the fact that he saved Branch's life from the Eninac, something Branch corrected at once. Poppy and Cooper had stars in their eyes as they listened. For them, it was like something out of a fairytale.

After dinner came a story and hot chocolate by the fire. But instead of their usual holiday story, Branch and Peppy had to finish the tale of their quest for the snow lilies. By the time they completed the story, it was close to bedtime, and they still had one more holiday tradition to do.

"I thought you don't open presents until tomorrow." Branch said when Peppy pulled over a couple boxes from under the decorated tree in the corner.

"Well, this is a special tradition in our family." Peppy said. "Every year, we get a new set of pajamas that we wear all day tomorrow while we open presents." He handed Poppy a box wrapped in pink paper with red hearts. Cooper received the box with dark blue paper and green polka dots. Peppy placed an orange paper-wrapped box next to him. Even Branch received one of the boxes: one with blue paper and green ribbon.

"What's this?" Branch asked.

"I said 'we.'" Peppy shrugged.

Poppy tore off the wrapping paper and practically ripped open the box. "Oh, Daddy! I love it!" She held up a white nightgown that had red stripes on it. When she pulled the nightgown on over her head, she looked like a pink-haired candy cane.

Cooper went next. "Sweet!" Rather than pajamas, Cooper got four fuzzy socks, each one different colors and pattern.

Then came Peppy, per tradition. His pajamas were light blue, consisting of pants and a button up shirt. He looked to Branch. "Go on, Branch. Open it."

"Yeah, open it!" Poppy and Cooper cheered.

Again, the attention was on Branch, and he wasn't exactly happy about it. He quickly opened the gift Peppy passed him. He stared at the contents for a moment before holding up a wool night robe. The robe was green with a brown trim, and a rope for a sash. It was awfully cozy.

"Figured you might need some extra warmth in the morning." Peppy said.

"Thanks." Branch's voice was soft, but his tone sincere.

Poppy yawned, her mouth opening so wide you could see all her teeth. Peppy chuckled and scooped her up. "I think it's time for a certain pink princess to get to bed."

"I'm not sleepy." Poppy mumbled, resting her head on her father's shoulder.

"Come on, now." Peppy lifted up Cooper in his free arm. "Good little trolls go to sleep so Santa Troll can come."

"Mm-kay." Poppy hummed.

Branch trailed after the little family. He stood at the door and just watched, his heart aching a little. Peppy tucked his daughter and surrogate son into bed, kissing their heads and bidding them goodnight. Branch became a little envious. He could almost hear his grandmother coaxing him to bed and singing him a lullaby. So lost in his thoughts, Peppy accidentally bumped into him as he was shutting the door to the bedroom.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." Peppy put an arm around Branch's shoulders and guided him down the hall.

"I can sleep on the couch. I don't want to invade Cooper's space and steal his bed." Branch said.

"You won't be stealing his bed. Trust me." Peppy opened the door to Cooper's room, and Branch saw a large nest of blankets and pillows at the foot of the bed inside. "Cooper always makes a new nest for himself every night."

Branch cracked a grin, and he let Peppy guide him to the bed. Peppy retrieved a clean pillow and a soft blanket for the teen. Once Branch was settled, Peppy held out his arms expectantly. Branch rolled his eyes (he seemed to be doing that a lot, lately), and let Peppy hug him again. Peppy chuckled and tousled Branch's hair.

"Sleep well, Branch." Peppy said, turning out the light.

Branch was silent for a moment. "Merry Midwinter Yuletide."

Peppy paused at the door. He smiled back at his godson. "Happy holiday, Branch."

* * *

 **A/N: One more chapter to go!**


	10. Home for the Holiday

**A/N: Okay, last chapter! I'll be updating** _ **Flame of Happiness**_ **and** _ **Into the Psyche**_ **soon!**

 **Jpbake – Your panicking was not annoying. It was actually rather amusing.**

 **Queenlaur – Thanks! I wanted the mountain trolls to feel like a sort of unique breed of the trolls we're familiar with.**

 **Guest – Yeah, that sounds like a cool AU.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten – Home for the Holiday**

Over the years, Branch's mental alarm clock changed what time he normally got up. As a child, his grandmother would have to pull him out of bed and only breakfast could fully wake him up. As a teen, he started getting up even earlier. On Midwinter Yuletide morning, he woke at dawn, before anyone else was awake.

Stretching, Branch sat up in Cooper's bed and looked around. He smiled a little. It was nice to wake up in a cozy bed, knowing that breakfast was no doubt on its way. He glanced to the foot of the bed, where his new night robe lay.

He was blessed, truly, to still have a family. He had his godfather, who loved him despite his greyness, despite his anger and fear at the world. Now, he even had a new friend: Snowstar, whose romantic feelings towards Branch would hopefully fade. His heart belonged to someone else, after all.

Branch needed some fresh air. So, like he normally did in the morning, he decided to go out for a short walk. Not wanting to wake anyone, Branch slipped out the window and used his hair to swing himself up to the branches of the tree. He began his leisurely walk, breathing in the crisp winter air. He stopped at the edge of a limb and stared out at the scenery. After enduring the harshness of the mountain's winter, he was in awe at the beauty of this calm, Midwinter Yuletide snow.

Branch looked up to the sky, filled with white clouds. "Merry Midwinter Yuletide, Grandma. You too, Grandad, Mom, and Dad. To all my family up there, even the ones I don't remember all that well." He did feel guilty, at times, when he thought about how little he remembered of his parents. He knew his grandparents, especially his grandmother, best and remembered her more often.

Voices came from down below, and Branch looked to see a couple trolls making their way through the snow with kindling and firewood on their backs. Branch realized Peppy would be waking up soon, and he ought to get back to bed. The grey teen began making his way down to the pod. He passed the troll couple, but they did not notice him. Branch could pick up some of their conversation.

"I'm so glad King Peppy made it." The female said.

"Yes. Quite a surprise that Branch went with him." The male noted.

Branch paused. He hid under and behind a mushroom and listened.

"Yes, I'm rather surprised as well." The female agreed. "That was very kind of him."

"Well, I don't know if I would call it 'kind.'" The male chuckled.

"What do you mean?" the female asked curiously.

"I'm just not sure he went because he knew the princess was sick." The male said. "He spends so much time all alone. I don't think he knew he was going to get medicine until after he left."

"Why would he go in the first place if he didn't know?" the female asked.

"You know how teenagers are, especially boys." The male said dismissively. "Always out looking for trouble, looking for adventure. I think this was just an adrenaline rush for him."

"Still, he _did_ stay with King Peppy and make sure he returned." The female mused.

"Yes. But I do wonder if the king forced Branch to go along." The male said. "After all, he might have been the only one who knew where the medicine was. If it weren't for the Mountain Trolls, our king would have never returned."

"I suppose." The female shrugged, having lost interest in the topic. She and her companion moved on to return home.

Branch was frozen in place, staring at the snow.

* * *

Peppy stretched and yawned as he sat up in his bed. He glanced out the window, grinned, and hopped out of bed. Midwinter Yuletide. The greatest holiday of the year. He could celebrate with his daughter without fear now that she was cured.

Peppy walked down the hallway to his daughter's room, quietly opening the door. Poppy and Cooper were still sound asleep. Poppy's coloring finally returned to its full vibrancy. Peppy walked up and gently shook the children awake.

Poppy smiled up at him tiredly. "Good morning, Daddy."

"Happy holiday." Cooper yawned.

"Merry Midwinter Yuletide to both of you." Peppy said. "Poppy, how do you feel?"

"Hungry." Poppy said. "And still sleepy."

Peppy chuckled. "Okay. Then you and Cooper go back to sleep for a while. I'll go whip us up some pancakes. Okay?"

"Yay…" Poppy yawned and went back to sleep. Peppy snuck out the room and shut the door. He cheered quietly, relief and joy spreading through him. He practically skipped down to Cooper's room.

"Branch?" Peppy called, knocking on the door. "Merry Midwinter Yuletide!"

No answer came.

Peppy knocked again. "Up and at 'em, Branch! I'm making breakfast! How do you like your pancakes?" Still, nothing. "Wait, don't tell me." Peppy tapped his forehead, concentrating. "With blueberries in them, right? Or is it blueberry jam on top? We have both."

No sound came from Branch's room, and Peppy began to wonder if the teen was still asleep somehow.

"Branch?" Peppy checked the door. Unlocked. He pushed it open. "Branch? Are you awake?" His eyes widened a bit in surprise when he saw the bed empty. Peppy walked over and lifted up Branch's night robe, glancing towards the open window. "Branch!"

* * *

After leaving Cooper in charge of Poppy, Peppy pulled on his boots and his coat over his pajamas. Carrying Branch's night robe in one arm, the king hurried out the door and straight to the one place he believed Branch would be.

It didn't take long to find the boulder door to the bunker. He knocked, but received no answer. He called for Branch, but the teen did not answer him. Based on the tracks in the snow, Peppy knew his godson had to be here. But why would he not answer when Peppy called?

"How do I get in?" Peppy murmured, checking the boulder for a hidden door. There had to be some way in. Then, Peppy remembered the trapdoor below the "Go Away!" mat. He knew for a fact there would be no way to open it from out here. But if he could somehow wrench it open…..

Peppy stuck his cane under the edge of the mat, and he felt the tip dig between the door and the ground. He pushed on the cane. It took a bit of effort before the trapdoor forcefully slid open, and Peppy hopped inside. He shut the door after him. Peppy followed the trail of lanterns and torches on the wall to the elevator, and he took it down deeper into the bunker.

"Branch!" Peppy called, his voice echoing in the chamber. "Branch, where are you?" He reached the bottom level, and he still didn't find his godson. Peppy stepped off the elevator and scanned the room.

Meanwhile, Peppy never realized that a group of trolls had been trailing behind him. Creek led the Snack Pack into the forest and right to Branch's bunker. Each of them carried a brightly wrapped present. Only Poppy and Cooper were absent, for obvious reasons.

"Creek, I know you explained this back in the village, but why are we doing this?" Biggie asked.

"Won't Branch just refuse our gifts?" Guy Diamond added.

"Branch did a great thing for us, for the whole village." Creek said. "No reason we can't spread some holiday cheer as a 'thank you.' Even if he doesn't want our company, he can't refuse our presents."

"Still…" Suki murmured uncertainly.

"This is Midwinter Yuletide, everyone. A time for joy and celebration and spreading love." Creek reminded them. "There's no reason Branch shouldn't receive some of that as well."

Down in Branch's bunker, Peppy still hadn't found Branch. He walked over to what looked like a study. He analyzed the shelves, hoping for any kind of clue.

"Hey."

Though soft in volume, the sudden sound started Peppy, and he jumped and spun around. His elbow hit a speaking tube that led up to the surface, opening the tube.

"Branch!" Peppy sighed in relief. "There you are! Where have you been?"

"Home. Where else?" Branch shrugged. He began pulling sticks from his kindling supply for a fire.

"But…..I mean, I thought you'd be 'home' home, like back in the royal pod." Peppy said. "I've been worried sick."

"Sorry." Branch said in a monotone voice.

Peppy didn't like what he saw. Branch's colors seemed darker, duller, as if that were possible at this point. His ears drooped, and his hunched shoulders and back said he was depressed. "Branch, come back with me. It's time for breakfast. To open presents and celebrate the holiday."

Branch was just shifting the kindling around now. He stood up straight, but didn't look to Peppy. "I don't belong there."

"Yes, you do." Peppy insisted. "You belong with the trolls who care about you."

"See, that's the problem." Branch only half-turned around. "You may think there are other trolls in this village who care about me, but you're wrong. No one else cares."

"Branch, you're a hero." Peppy said. "You saved Poppy's life."

"Nobody here believes that!" Branch suddenly shouted, making Peppy recoil. "They all think I tagged along for an adventure or that you forced me to go! No one in this village really believes that I helped Poppy out of the goodness of my heart! They think I don't have a heart!"

"You're exaggerating because you're mad." Peppy said, trying to keep his tone calm. "Tell me what or who upset you, and I'll take care of it."

"Of course. Because you're the king. You take care of your people." Branch said. "I'm just the paranoid grey freak who doesn't belong in this village! No one believes I belong here, and being your godson doesn't change their minds. Even if you plopped me in the royal pod and called me a prince, it wouldn't matter. And saving the princess isn't going to change anything! I could save this entire village from the jaws of death, but they will never see me as anything except a grey freak."

Peppy and Branch never realized that their conversation traveled up the speaking tube and out to the surface. They also didn't know that the Snack Pack had arrived to deliver Branch his gifts, and they heard every word of the conversation. They stood very still, shocked and even saddened by Branch's words and hurt tone. Creek glanced back to his friends. He frowned. They all wore guilty looks on their faces.

"He's right, isn't he?" Creek guessed. Nobody spoke. That was enough of an answer for him. "Come on. I don't think Branch is in the mood today."

"What do we do with our gifts for him?" Satin asked.

"Give them to him later?" Chenille suggested.

"No. No, this time, he really needs to be alone." Creek said. "Uh, you know what? His birthday is in the summer. We'll save these gifts for him until then. Unless it's something baked."

Biggie sighed, staring at his present. "I'll bake him some new cookies when that time comes."

Creek nodded. "Come on. Let's go home." He glanced back to Branch's bunker only once, and then joined his friends as they headed for the village.

Back in the study, Peppy was at a loss for words. "Branch, I don't know how I'm supposed to help you. I don't know how to convince you of how wrong you are. Things are hard for you, I know—"

"No, you don't." Branch wouldn't look to his godfather.

"Yes, I do!" Peppy insisted, stepping closer to Branch. "I see the way you act in the village. I see that look of longing. You want to be part of the village. You want to fit in. You _can!_ Let your walls down, Branch, and open your eyes."

"Do you really think everything would be better for me if I came to live with you?" Branch demanded. "You think the trolls' opinion of me would change if you started calling me a prince?"

"I'm not trying to call you a prince." Peppy said. "I'm calling you my godson. The grandson to my best friend. You think your grandmother would want you to live this way?"

"Don't talk like you know her!" Branch snapped.

"I _do_ know her, Branch! I know her much better than you think!" Peppy's voice raised in volume. "I wish I could bring her back for you, but I can't! So you're stuck with me!"

"Just stop trying to replace her!" Branch shouted.

"I'm not trying to replace her!" Peppy protested.

"Yes, you are! You're trying to _be_ her and I want you to stop it!" Branch yelled, his voice echoing in the chamber. "You're not her! You're not my father! _You're not my family!"_

Those last words, "not my family," echoed throughout the bunker. Other than that, it was quiet. Peppy stared at Branch with a mix of shock and hurt. Branch's furious expression dropped to one of shame. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Peppy's gaze went downward, his expression steeling. Branch ducked his head. Neither troll spoke.

"I know you don't mean that." Peppy finally said. "I know you're just mad. I'm pushing you too far, and I'm sorry. Some godfather I turned out to be." He sighed. "I don't know what else to do, Branch, except give you my promise that you will always be welcome in my home. I can only give you my promise that I will support you in whatever decisions you make, no matter where you stay: here, in the royal pod, or up in the mountains with Yuki and Snowstar. That's all I can do. All I ask is that you please, _please_ don't let yourself get buried in your depression and misery. Let out whatever it is you feel, even if you do it alone. Find a way to vent. Because I can't lose someone else I care about. I've lost too much already."

Peppy took Branch's night robe—the new one he received just last night—and draped it over the grey teen's shoulders. "Stay warm. It's freezing down here." The king turned and walked to the elevator, his cane tapping rhythmically on the ground. "Happy holiday, Branch." He lifted the lever, and the lift carried the king away.

Branch stared after him, rubbing the wool night robe around his shoulders.

When Peppy got outside, his shoulders slumped and he sighed heavily. He thought for sure he had gotten through to Branch. He thought he had convinced Branch to come out of hiding. He thought this was the first step to brining Branch's colors back. But, if anything, he might've made it worse. Peppy knew he couldn't do anything else. Branch would need to find the path on his own, and Peppy had a holiday to celebrate with his children. The king began walking.

"Peppy!"

Peppy paused and turned. "Yes? Oof!" He wasn't expecting Branch to come up from behind and wrap his arms around the king's neck. At first, Peppy was in shock. Branch was _hugging_ him. He wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close. The moment only lasted a second or two, though Peppy wished it could've lasted longer. Branch let go, and he thrust something into Peppy's hands before turning and retreating back into his bunker. Peppy stared after him. He looked down to the present in his hands, wrapped in green paper and a blue bow. The king carefully unwrapped the gift and his jaw dropped a little.

It was a picture in a wooden frame. The picture appeared to be a colored pencil sketch of baby Branch and King Peppy, both fast asleep on a couch, and a storybook in Peppy's lap. It was no doubt based off the picture Rosiepuff took when Peppy babysat the one-year-old so long ago. Harper's signature sat in the lower right-hand corner. But the painted words on the frame came from Branch's hand. The words read "God-daddy Peppy and Me."

Peppy had tears in his eyes, and he smiled towards the bunker. "Merry Midwinter Yuletide, Branch." He tucked the picture safely away in his hair, and he resumed his journey home with a gentle smile.

Branch had his back pressed to the wall, and he struggled to control his breathing and his emotions. When he found the will to move, he went back down the elevator until he reached a living room area. He sat on the couch, staring at the empty hearth. He took a few more deep breaths.

Then, Branch got to work. He started mixing up all the ingredients for hot chocolate. While that cooked, he made a fire in the fireplace. He pulled out a box, hidden on a high shelf, and set the box on the coffee table in front of the couch. When the hot chocolate finished, Branch portioned it out between two cups and added a peppermint stick to each cup. He brought the cups into the living room and set them on the coffee table.

Next, Branch pulled the wooden box he retrieved onto his lap. He flipped up the latch and opened the box to stare inside. The small box was filled with poems, letters, even To Do lists. Every scrap of paper had some of Rosiepuff's handwriting on it. Sitting on top of it all was a framed picture of Branch's grandmother. This wasn't Branch's only box of memorabilia connected to his grandmother. He had boxes like this hidden in very specific places in the bunker. Each box had a picture of Rosiepuff in them, something Branch did on purpose when he was younger because he feared he would forget what his grandmother looked like.

Branch put the wooden box aside and set the picture frame on the coffee table, the image facing him. The picture had been taken at Midwinter Yuletide, when Branch was only three. The trolls in the picture laughed merrily, smiling perfectly for the camera. Branch pushed a cup of hot chocolate in front of the picture and took the second cup for himself.

"Merry Midwinter Yuletide, Grandma." Branch whispered. "I love you."

 _Merry Midwinter Yuletide, my angel._ He imagined her saying. _I love you with all my heart and soul._

He could still remember her voice, and how she sounded when she sang. Branch took a sip of his hot chocolate, made from his grandmother's special recipe. He hummed to himself, and then tried to sing.

 _No matter how far I travel  
Maybe I go a little far  
I'll find my way back this holiday  
By following a midwinter star_

 _I promise to be there for the holiday  
When the family's together at last  
We'll dance and sing and be merry  
While we talk of yuletide past_

It became harder and harder for Branch to keep his emotions in. His psyche forced up memories of his grandmother singing this song to him. Tears formed in his eyes.

 _What a joy it is to be here  
With you tagging along  
We'll dance in the snow  
And sing a merry song_

Branch broke down, gripping his mug tightly in both hands and hardly caring about the burning sensation in his fingers.

"I miss you…" he whispered. He didn't know how he could, but he had to finish the song. For her.

 _I'm coming home for the holiday  
Don't want to be anywhere without you  
Keep spreading the joy and love where you go  
And I promise to be there soon_

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah….sorry for the downer of an ending. Hopefully the next chapter of** _ **Flame of Happiness**_ **will cheer you up!**


End file.
